


Monster High Smut Shots

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Monster High
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Fantasy, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Study Date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your favorite couples put down their books and pencils for some hot, sweaty, and sultry fun among the hallways of Monster High?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Frankie and Jackson are growing very tired studying for a huge Clawculus Test, but what will Frankie do to spice things up?

The study room.

Obviously, it was the most boring room there ever was. Especially if it was used for detention or perhaps to take a break from the festivities and study for an upcoming test. Having to study for a test was basically boring as it was, considering that it takes the life out of a person and the fun he/she could be usually having.

In a day like this, Frankie Stein and Jackson Jekyll both decided to stay after school so they could rent the entire room for the afternoon. Quite possibly, it was to study for a huge Clawculus test they were having in two days. It was a good idea to start now, considering that having to goof off would make the friends waste time on the subject. Wasting time would only affect their grade and they wouldn't want that.

So far, their entire study time they were now having was a total waste. Having to study for a huge Clawculus test was boring. They would rather watch Heath shove straws up his nose than to study. Sure, they would fail, but anything was better than this.

Jackson, on the other hand, was busy trying to stay focused. He had a tough time keeping his eyes on the book, much more than he'd kept his eyes on Frankie. Just what was it about her that kept Jackson distracted? Maybe it must be that buttoned tanktop she was wearing today that displayed her pale-green arms. If you touched them, they would be smooth as silk. But it wasn't on Jackson's mind right now. He needed to get this work done.

"So, Jackson. Have any idea on what answer number 1 is?" Frankie sighed.

"I don't really know to be exact," Jackson shook his head no. "This stuff is so complicated!"

"I know what you mean, but we need to ace this test." Frankie replied.

"I wish there could've been an 'easy-to-do' button," Jackson sighed as well. "That way if we can get done with this studying already."

"I would sooooooo love that right about now," Frankie rolled his eyes. "By the way, you found the answer for number two yet?"

"No, I'm still stuck on number one." Jackson sighed.

"That's just great..." She muttered.

It had been 20 minutes and so far, not even Frankie or Jackson knew all the answers to the questions. After all, Clawculus is one of the most hardest courses in all of Monster High, next to Mad Science. The stress between them was making their bodies hot with desperation.

After another minute of stress, Frankie decided to cool things off.

"Hey Jackson, you don't mind if I can unbutton myself a little...?" Frankie replied.

"Um..." Jackson muttered, "It's warm as it is, but whatever makes you happy."

"Thanks."

With a giggle, Frankie took her tie off and unbuttoned her top a little, just to display her cleavage to Jackson.

While she wasn't looking though, Jackson decided to sneak a peek. His mind and brain was drooling all over her tight cleavage. In Jackson's case, Frankie was almost nearly double D, but she was actually a double C, which was exciting for the nervous nerd. He was so glad to study with Frankie, considering that her cleavage was worth a sight to behold.

Somehow, when Frankie looked back at Jackson, his eyes switched back to the book in time. Raising her eyebrow, Frankie had a deep feeling that Jackson was watching her.

Frankie wanted to kick the holy hell out of the nerd for staring at her cleavage like this. What the hell was he, some kind of nerdy pervert? Jackson could be one, but the nerd wasn't sure if he was a perv. Maybe he was staring at some sort of fly because it was irritating them. But Frankie knew it was a lie.

There was something strange about this. Carefully, Frankie stood up on her chair...

...and shut her Clawculus book quietly, without having to alarm Jackson.

"Okay, Frankie. You find the answer to number one yet?" Jackson asked her.

But somehow, she didn't respond. There was no answer.

"Earth to Frankie, you there?"

Still no answer. What? Was Frankie giving Jackson the silent treatment? Not having to wait for an answer, Jackson finally took his focus off his book and looked up, but when he did...

"Frankie, are you- AGGGH!"

He saw Frankie leaning on the table on all fours, which forced Jackson to lean back and fall! But luckily, his feet managed to hang on to the edge of the table, breaking his near-fall. Frankie then got him by his leg and pulled him back with his head nearly this close to headbutting Frankie.

When Jackson looked right at her, Frankie stared at him in a seductive manner.

"We're you staring at my cleavage, sweetie?" She smiled evilly.

"N-n-not exactly. I was just looking at my book, nothing special!" Jackson chuckled nervously.

"Don't lie," Frankie said a bit nicely. "You know you want me. I could feel it a mile away."

"R-really?" Jackson stuttered.

"Yeah, and I don't have any problem with that," Frankie replied, getting off the table. "Because I got a little confession to make."

"W-w-which is?" He stuttered again.

With utter silence, Frankie began to sit on Jackson's lap. Suddenly, his forehead began to sweat out of desperation, his heart pumping out of his chest and his brain swelling with pleasure.

Complete with a single flutter of her eyelashes, Frankie whispered right at him.

"I want you..."

With three little words, Frankie surprised Jackson with a kiss!

The kiss came totally out of nowhere in Jackson's mind. All of his excuses went right out the window with one single touch of her lips. Jackson felt his eye sockets pop up out of his head like an inflated airbag, especially when Frankie inserted her tongue inside his mouth. Now Jackson's entire body was blushing in response.

Not having to talk once, Jackson's thoughts spoke to him.

_"Whoa, is Frankie kissing me? This can't be happening. This must be somesort of dream. But who cares? I'm getting frenched by a hot girl! This kicks major ass!"_

While his thoughts were still around like an irritating fly, he felt something stiff poke Frankie.

"Oooooh..." Frankie cooed. "I see you wanna be like that, huh?"

Trying to control his sudden urges, Jackson managed to stutter, "Um, b-basically-"

"Shhhhhhhhh," Frankie said, shushing the nerd. "Be quiet so that mama can get rid all the stress for you, okay?"

As Jackson shushed himself, Frankie took her hands and got a hold of the button in his pants. Gently, she unbuttoned his pants and slipped them down to his legs. As soon as she got them off, Frankie looked up at the magnificent size of Jackson's throbbing and yet bulging manhood.

All 9 inches of it. Very big for a lanky nerd.

"Hold still and let me do all the work." Frankie whispered to him.

With no time at all, Frankie let out her tongue and licked the entire rim way up to the tip of his cock. And then gently, she pushed in, feeling his entire foot-long inside her mouth. The feeling gave Jackson lustful shudders around his lower body. He had nowhere to cling to since he was sitting on a chair, so he started spazzing a lot.

"Ohhh. Ohh, god..." Jackson moaned in desperation. His thoughts spoke to him from the inside about this wonderful feeling. _"My god, she's actually sucking my cock. It feels so gooooooood..."_

Frankie's head pulled back and forth, wrapping her tongue around his erection like a slimy snake. She was keeping Jackson in a state of sexual ecstacy that he never felt before, until now. Finally, Jackson managed to cling his hands around the edge of the table, just to control himself. Frankie's speed increased, pumping in and out of her mouth in a rapid pace. That sent another shockwave around his insides, and not to mention around the bolts attached to her neck.

She finally let him go, seeing an already satisfied Jackson trying to catch his breath.

"How did you like that?" Frankie smiled to him.

"That. That was awesome." Jackson sighed with relief. _"Thank goodness Holt's not here to ruin this!"_

"I'm glad you like it. That was just the beginning, though." She smirked.

"You h-have more?" He stuttered in laughter.

"Sure," Frankie nodded. "Just hang on and let me do the honors..."

With a quiet murmur, Frankie removed her tanktop that she wore for today. And then, she undid her bra straps and threw the black bra away, revealing to Jackson her breathtaking C-cups. The amazing sight of her succulent breasts drove Jackson over the brink mentally. _  
_

_"I cannot believe I'm seeing Frankie topless,"_ Jackson thought. _"This is the most awesomest day of my life!"_

But it was about to get more awesome when Frankie went down on him.

Knowing that she already sucked him before, Frankie decided to mash his delicate mounds around his stiff cock. And then, she slowly wobbled up and down, stroking his erection with her breasts nonetheless! This brought satisfaction to Jackson's face, who ended up biting his tongue because of the pressure. The image of her plump breasts trapping his rod like a sandwich was gonna be stuck to his brain for a long time. And boy was it worth it.

"Oh my god..." Jackson moaned again, trying to wipe the steam off his glasses.

However, Frankie ordered the nerd to thrust his cock through her breasts. Not having to let her down, Jackson got a good hold of her breasts and thrusted upward. Just to tease him, whenever the tip of his erection would reach through her lips, Frankie would tease him by licking off the head. But that only made Jackson bite his tongue harder. Yet it didn't matter since she was getting titty-fucked by a hot ghoul. With every thrust, he started growing harder and harder.

With one more thrust, Jackson exploded into pre-cum status, which forced Frankie to lick him off one last time. So far, this was getting hotter and hotter as time stood still.

"So Jackson, you ever taken someone for a ride?" Frankie smirked.

"I-uh, I don't really know," Jackson chuckled nervously. "Mostly my friends in my car, so I have."

"Well, you ever taken a ghoul like me for a ride?" Frankie smirked yet again, but with seduction added to her voice.

"Not really..." He muttered out.

"Let me show you then."

The vivacious Frankie wrapped her arms around Jackson's neck and began squatting down to where the base of his cock touched her coffin. Jackson then suddenly realized that she wasn't wearing anything underneath her skirt! Oh, how he wanted to celebrate like a giddy little pig.

Before he could do any of that, Frankie took in a deep breath and hid Jackson's erection inside her cheeks. Rhythmically, she gyrated her hips slowly, grinding his hard cock in a gentle motion. This time, Jackson's hands managed to grasp Frankie's tight pale-green ass for the fun of it. Too keep this incredible pleasure going, Frankie popped her ass up and down, having her impaled by the nerd's bulbous erection. The heat around his dick emitted a static charge inside Frankie, which brought out a sparkling sensation around her neck bolts.

"Ohhhh, Frankie...!" Jackson shouted a little loudly, concerning how shouting around the study room would be enough for somebody to catch them and get them expelled for having sex inside school territory. But it didn't matter anymore. Jackson was having the time of his life, especially when his thoughts got to him again. _"Whoa, I never knew how warm Frankie is! Lets see Holt take over my body now!"_

But then, Jackson thrusted his cock into her vertically by force, which sent out a yelp from Frankie. One by one, she was getting thumped in her ass by his steel-hard cock. No wonder she could handle all nine inches of nerd thrusting vertically into her. Every upward thrust sent out moan after moan coming from her. It was almost like hearing birds sing musically with every note. That's how good her moan was.

After a few more thrusts, Jackson got out of the chair while amazingly lifting up Frankie with such strength. It was amazing how good she lifted her up despite being a lanky nerd.

"Ohhhh, what do you have in mind...?" She smirked.

"Believe me, you'll find out soon enough!" Jackson smiled to her.

She managed to lay her down on a table. Not having to rest, Jackson got on top of her and began thrusting into her more. But this time, Jackson was the one doing the gyrating and the moving. All Frankie could do at this point was to cling on to something and moan her heart out. Jackson's grunts were growing vicious with every passing second.

"Fuck me," Frankie lightly moaned. "FUCK ME HARD!"

When she spoke to him in that demanding voice, Jackson's thrusts increased with the speed and velocity of a sports car breaking the speed limit. Entire beads of sweat slowly started to drip down Jackson's forehead, in which some of the sweat began dripping down on Frankie's face. She would mostly find it gross, but she didn't mind enough. His thrusting started becoming painful and rough, yet Frankie was liking it. She could actually feel a bit of pre-cum tinkling inside her sweet pussy, which provided more slippery lubrication.

His thrusting and pounding took a complete toll on him as he felt something shake inside him. Was it his transformation of his cool alter-ego Holt Hyde? It certainly wasn't. All the shaking he was feeling was from his manhood. As if something was about to blow.

"Oh, damn it," Jackson groaned in pleasure. "I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!"

With one final thrust coming from Jackson, Frankie let out a huge moan!

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jackson's entire seed injected inside her like a painful shot. Several shots of his cum were blasted from the base of his cock and got Frankie inside her womb. Apparently, he didn't know that such a thing like that would make her pregnant, but Jackson didn't care.

He cared about only one thing in life...

...

...

...

...he came inside the ghoul of his dreams! And what was better than that, was that Holt didn't show up at all to ruin his fun!

By now, a good 20 minutes had passed as Frankie and Jackson embraced each other in a passion so smoldering, that they didn't have the strength to study for the huge Clawculus test coming in the next two days. But yet, it hardly didn't matter anyway.

"Wow," Frankie said, taking in a deep breath. "That was amazing."

"Thanks, I'm glad you thought so." Jackson smirked.

"Yeah," Frankie nodded. "But now that you think about it, this was rather fun than having to study for a boring test, don't you think."

"I don't know about you," Jackson nodded as well. "But that was definitely the best study break I ever had."

"You said it..." Frankie sighed, having to rest in the arms of one Jackson Jekyll.

They spent a good minute having to rest on the table in each others arms. As he was holding her, Jackson thought to himself for the final time.

_"I can't believe I actually had sex with Frankie Stein on top of a school table,"_ Jackson thought. _"And it was sooooooo worth it! I wonder where Holt is now..."_

Meanwhile, inside Jackson's entire mind and conscience, a traffic jam was being infested in an imaginary highway. There were drivers honking horns and cussing to their heart's content. Babies were crying because of the shouting and police officers surrounded the scene, trying to calm things down peacefully without someone starting a riot.

One of the drivers who was losing his patience was Holt Hyde. He was busy honking his horn at the other drivers, who were struggling to go.

"C'Mon, you dinks! I gotta be my geeky alter-ego in time so I can score with Frankie!" Holt shouted to the drivers. "God, this is so stressful, I could drink my hot chocolate right now..."

As soon as Holt was about to drink his chocolate, a horn honked behind him, which forced Holt to spill some hot chocolate on his shirt.

"Oh, perfect! This is frickin' perfect!" Holt whined at the mess he made.

It goes to show everyone that when it comes to hot ghouls, only geeky guys finish first.

* * *


	2. Cleo DeNile and Deuce Gorgon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleo's looking to kick back and relax near poolside, but Deuce finds an interesting way to help her relax a bit more than she ever imagined.

It seemed like the perfect day inside the DeNile residence, which was basically a huge pyramid-like mansion. After all, the DeNile family were always this rich and greedy, which would explain why their daughter usually acts like her rich, snobby Queen Bee self. Over on the outside, it was scorching hot with 98 degrees blasting through the thermostat. So what better way than to spend a hot summer day than chilling out at the pool? After all, it's what Cleo actually had in mind.

All that she needed was a cool glass of lemonade, a comfy beach chair to relax in, a bottle of sunscreen, and she was all good to go from here. What was Cleo missing from here? Oh yeah, that perfect blue/gold thong bikini that she brought at the local beach store! Now she was in high demand!

"Ahhhhh," Cleo sighed. "It feels so good to be alive! This is perhaps more perfect than heaven itself!"

Cleo was right. This was in fact, heaven.

To keep herself fully rested, she dabbed a little lotion on her hands and started rubbing it back and forth across her arms. She was so proud of her smooth skin and not to mention her model-worthy body. Oh, and her face was way beyond perfect as well. After she was done putting lotion on her body, Cleo went back to relaxing. Closing her eyes as if time was slowly skipping a beat.

But as soon as she rested, an unknown figure stepped out of the backdoor undetected. From the snakes in his hair, alongside the famous trademark glasses he was wearing, it was no surprise who this man was.

The only way Cleo would tell who he was because of the figure's voice.

"Hey, babe. Looking very smokin' I see."

Hearing his voice, Cleo raised her sunglasses...

...to see her boyfriend Deuce Gorgon shirtless and wearing his red swim trunks. Just to impress her, Deuce started flexing.

"So... you like what you see?" Deuce smiled at her.

"Rowwwwr..." Cleo purred at him. Guess that meant she liked it.

"I knew you'd like it," Deuce smirked. "Ready to get in the pool?"

"And ruin my skin this way?" Cleo raised an eyebrow. "I need my full tan first. You already know that considering I already put some sunscreen on. I don't mind getting a little burnt on the side, but at least it makes me feel good."

"Oh, I see," Deuce nodded. "You sure you don't wanna take one quick dip? It won't hurt."

"I'm sure. Just a little space is all I need, thank you very much." Cleo smiled at him.

"Okay, suit yourself, then." He shrugged.

Deuce couldn't wait to take a dip in Cleo's pool. After all, the water was so clear and visible, it was almost like looking into a mirror.

But before Deuce could dive in, he felt like something was missing. It wasn't the same with him swimming all by himself and Cleo relaxing around in this hot sun. It was much more fun when they cuddled together, relaxed together, or at least swam together.

So he thought of something different.

"Hey, babe," Deuce said to Cleo. "You want me to rub your back with that sunscreen you got?"

Suddenly, Cleo's eyes popped out of her sunglasses. Did Deuce ask her that obvious question.

"You want to rub my back with sunscreen?" She said.

Being the greedy queen bee that she was, she would never let anyone, especially anyone like Deuce give her a massage with her favorite sunscreen. All she wanted was the arms, legs, chest and stomach and that was it. But never her back before. After giving it much consideration, Cleo finally gave Deuce an answer...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Go ahead. Knock yourself out."

With a smile, Cleo handed Deuce the bottle of sunscreen. In addition, Cleo even adjusted her beach chair into a little bed, so that she could gently relax face down without any worries at all.

And then, to top it all off, Cleo undid the strings of her bra, and took it off a bit, only exposing her bare back to Deuce. Suddenly, the green-haired badass must be thinking what a topless Cleo would look like from the front. Such dirty thoughts like that made Deuce get lost in space entirely. He wouldn't even know if he was awake.

But he managed to keep himself awake, dabbing a little of Cleo's sunscreen through his hands. Gently, he managed to touch Cleo's back, rubbing it all around in little circles, just for that laid-back feeling. It was an incredible feeling and it was bring little joy to the woman that he loved. Oh, how Deuce loved her sweet moans and extra-soft skin.

"You like that, babe?" Deuce whispered to her.

"Mmmm-Hmmm..." Cleo hummed, nodding her head slighty. "Please go down."

"Whatever the lady wants, the lady gets." He winked at her.

After dabbing yet another piece of lotion, Deuce started rubbing Cleo's spine. Her spine was much softer and more tender than the rest of her skin. Suddenly, Cleo's moans increased with pleasure, and this brought a level of excitement through Deuce Gorgon himself. Another sigh of relief was formed around Cleo. Who knew that Deuce's hands had such a magical touch?

"How about that, babe?" Deuce whispered again.

"Excellent," Cleo purred again. "Now do my hips, both of them."

Suddenly, Deuce felt a state of shock. Did he actually hear what Cleo told him? Did she actually tell him to rub her hips, meaning her butt? This couldn't be real. This had to be some sort of dream.

Yet this little demand from her made Deuce smile with sexual intensity. He had no choice but to accept.

"Whatever you say, my princess..." He smirked.

After dabbing on sunscreen for the final time, Deuce started rubbing her hips slowly. The intense feeling of his hands around her buttocks forced Cleo to moan a little louder than ever. It was amazing how aroused she was getting from his touch. A smirk was once again displayed on the face of Deuce, considering that this turned him on too.

I mean, having to grope her girlfriend's ass for her approval was definitely on the top of Deuce's list.

"You liking this, babe?" He whispered to her again.

"It feels..." Cleo sighed with a smile. "Nice..."

With Cleo being turned on, Deuce decided to raise the bar a bit.

Just to tease her, he decided to nibble on her ear for fun. Cleo was surprised by this sudden tactic. He would have never expected Deuce to be this playful before. She never thought about going all the way before, but she still had a lot to think about before they could actually do the deed.

Yet, why was Deuce's massaging and ear-biting such a turn-on?

While those sensual thoughts got to Deuce, Cleo decided to surprise him with a kiss. The snake-haired punk felt her lips surge into his, feeding out such sexual energy inside Deuce like never before. Especially when she inserted her tongue inside him, turning into a hot make-out session right by the pool.

Both Deuce and Cleo's tongues were engaged in a war. Who was going to reign supreme the most. Which tongue could outstand another? Apparently, it was back and forth between another with Cleo mostly beating out Deuce.

However, she broke off the kiss, catching her breath. Desperate, she spoke to him again.

"Take your shorts off..." she demanded.

"You sure, babe?" Deuce replied back.

"Do it," Cleo pleaded. "I need you. I need you, bad!"

"Okay, only if you want to..." Deuce snickered.

She couldn't let her girl down. His fingers got a hold of his red shorts. In an instant, he pulled him down to his legs and instantly threw them away. For Cleo, she witnessed a tremendous sight through her very eyes.

It was monstrous, erect, and hung like a tree. The image of Deuce's 9-foot snake around his legs captured her eyes in an instant.

"Wow," Cleo sighed. "You definitely got a big snake..."

"I'm glad you think so, babe," Deuce nodded. "Care to pet him?"

"Don't mind if I do."

With such approval, Cleo grasped on to his snake, teasing him by licking all around the rim. When she got to the head though, she carefully slid it in her mouth and gently inserted it with the greatest of ease. A moan was shot inside Cleo, having to be aroused again of the idea of stuffing Deuce's erection around her mouth. One by one, she pushed back and forth, taking on an easy pace. On the other hand, Deuce bit his tongue a bit, feeling such tingling pressure around his groin.

"Ohhh. Ohhhh, man..." He moaned desperately.

To keep with her sucking, Deuce grabbed Cleo lightly by her locks and pushed in, thrusting straight into her face. Cleo suddenly took in a blush, hanging on to his wet snake while he pulled in and out. Another surge was sent down Deuce's groin due to the pre-cum he was already leaking. Usually, he would leak until more sexual activity was persuaded, but this felt another surprise to Cleo. There was no way Deuce was suffering premature ejaculation this early.

Just to get his attention, she tapped out, which forced Deuce to quit thrusting her.

"Something the matter, babe?" Deuce raised an eyebrow.

"I want you to sit down this time. Let me take control." Cleo asked him nicely.

"Oooooh, so now you wanna lead?" Deuce raised an eyebrow. "Be my guest, babe."

"Just let me do the moaning, K?"

Being turned on by her demands, Deuce made himself at home with Cleo's beach chair. In the process, the daughter of Nefara DeNile undid the strings of her thong and ripped him off, throwing it over Deuce's hair **(which was actually his snakes, BTW)**. Deuce enjoyed how tight and fitting her pink was, especially when she was shaved to the bone.

Cleo managed to stretch her leg out over Deuce's shoulder, and stuck her shaved pink right in his face. Licking his lips, Deuce dug in and gave her one teasing lick. The first lick actually made her ticklish all over. After all, Deuce's tongue had such a feathery feeling. But more teasing licks later, Cleo jerked around a bit, forcing her to moan loudly.

"More. Eat me more...!" Cleo cried out.

Hearing her demand yet again, Deuce shoved his entire mouth and tongue straight into her clit, wobbling his head side to side. So far, another laugh and moan was let out of Cleo. The punk was eating the holy hell out of her like a Chinese buffet. Once he got his lips on a feisty meal, there ain't no stopping. And Deuce wasn't stopping. He was licking all around the corners of her wet clit, hoping that she'll be ready to burst soon when the time came.

After fluttering his tongue some more, Cleo finally began to explode.

"Deuce," She cried out. "Deuce, I'm gonna...!"

And then finally, she took in a big orgasm, splashing her love juice all around Deuce's face. Luckily, he was wearing glasses, considering some of the fluids didn't get into his stone-cold eyes. Deuce managed to lick away at all of the juices, making Cleo clean and shiny like a clear glass.

Before the punk could ever get up, Cleo forced him down again.

"Ohhhhh, we're not done yet," Cleo smiled at him. "You just sit still, big boy."

"You can't get enough of my snake, huh?" Deuce chuckled, relaxing on the beach chair.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I hope your little friend can take a good pounding..."

With another smirk across Cleo's face, she turned herself over and started to squat down, positioning her wet pussy on the tip of his 'snake'. With a deep breath, she pressed down, feeling every part of his erection inside her. Hanging on to the white ledges beside her, Cleo managed to ascend up and down his rock-hard cock while Deuce managed to hang on to her hips carefully. Cleo would have admitted that having to jump on Deuce's bones hurt a lot, but it didn't matter. It was worth satisfying.

"Oh, god..." Cleo moaned, biting her tongue a bit. "More! MORE!"

And Deuce planned to do just that. While Cleo stopped bouncing, Deuce started thrusting upwards, making her girlfriend feel every thump that was given to her. He was going deep and he was going hard. And so far, nothing was stopping Deuce. He was thrusting fast like a piston to a car engine, which provided extra pleasure and extra velocity into Cleo's moans. She can't ever recall a dream where Deuce came on to her and fucked her brains out in a hot sun, but it was turning into a dream.

Meanwhile, Deuce managed to stop from there, much to Cleo's disappointment. She wanted to know why.

"Wha-?" Cleo raised an eyebrow. "Why on earth did you stop? Can't you see I still haven't been satisfied yet?"

"Trust me, babe. You're going to love what I got planned..." Deuce whispered again.

What did Deuce plan for his girlfriend all of a sudden? It was more like this...

Deuce suddenly lifted Cleo up with tremendous strength, which forced her to switch from a reverse cowgirl straight into doggy-style mode. Even though Deuce wasn't pretty much the most muscular of all the men at Monster High, but Cleo was impressed nonetheless.

"Don't worry, baby girl," Deuce whispered again. "This won't hurt a bit."

"I don't care if it hurts or not, JUST DO IT!" Cleo demanded again.

Grabbing on to her hips, Deuce pushed into her groin and started pumping in. Once again, Cleo felt his 9-inch snake plug in through her cheeks. The sensation was a bit hot, enough to already make them sweat. Of course, it might be the sun talking and all. Deuce managed to keep going at a steady pace, thrusting in and out slowly as a result to increase their pleasure ten-fold. From Cleo's womb however, she actually felt an ounce of pre-cum leak inside her. It was apparent that she got him right where she wanted him.

"HARD! I WANT IT HARD!" Cleo screamed again.

Suddenly, Deuce's speed started to increase. And it wasn't long before she kept wrecking that firm ass of hers. But basically, he wasn't wrecking her ass. _He was destroying it._ He wanted to make sure Cleo was sore enough not to sit down for a while. To make Cleo extra horny, Deuce started smacking her ass, making a mark on Cleo's territory in the form of a handprint. He kept smacking her in the ass over and over again until she had no choice but to cum again.

Meanwhile, Deuce was getting close to his incredible climax. With his rock-hard 'snake' turning blood-red and it's veins enlarging, it was finally about time.

"Oh man," Deuce said, feeling something twinge. "I'm gonna... I'M GONNA...!"

With one last thrust, Deuce and Cleo let out a screaming moan!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That one single orgasm forced Deuce to inject his venom straight inside Cleo, who orgasmed around his erected cock again. The seed splurted around the womb and traveled straight to the colon, resulting in successful ejaculation. So far, Cleo's little sun-bathing session with Deuce turned into a make-out session that transitioned into a huge sexcapade. Luckily, some of Cleo's neighbors weren't fully awake to hear the couple's combined moan.

After finishing their session off with one last tongue kiss, Deuce spoke on to Cleo.

"So babe, you feel better now?" Deuce said, still catching his breath.

"I feel... relaxed." Cleo paused a little. "You were amazing, my little boy toy."

Suddenly, Deuce raised an eyebrow in a sly way, "So now I'm your little boy toy, huh? I guess I can deal with that. After all, I love a woman who gives me orders anyway."

"That's how I love to hear," Cleo replied, putting her bikini back on. "Care to dive in the pool with me?"

"That's what I came here to do, babe." Deuce smirked.

Finally, after a long day, the couple finally splashed into the pool, having the most wonderful time of their life. Besides, all Cleo needed was to warm up first. And with Deuce to help her out, she made her job easier than ever.


	3. Spectra Vondergeist and Invisi Billy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything associated with Monster High or any of its characters. Monster High and its characters are owned by Mattel. A little notice for all of you is that everyone of these characters will be 18 years old.

Having to become a gossip columnist was nerve-wracking to the bone. Apparently, being a one-ghoul paparazzi in a school for ghouls was tough work. It was always about having to dish the dirt on students' personal lives 24/7. There was no breaks, no time for rest, no nothing. It was all about getting gossip anywhere where she would find it.

Apparently, Spectra Vondergeist was getting tired of it. All she wanted out of this was one break. She didn't have to quit or anything, but only one break would make Spectra feel a bit better. Unfortunately, a break would be the only thing she would get, but then she'd have to dish out more dirt on the students, which she was doing by the way today.

Looking beat and exhausted, Spectra took a seat on his favorite chair. She was so beat, she didn't even want to go through the table like always. At least she went right through the door, considering she was a ghost.

From there, she scrolled around the phone, looking at pictures of what the students have been up to today.

"Let's see here," Spectra muttered, "Frankie's got a zit, Clawd and Draculaura confess feelings in front of angry sister, Heath and Abbey are on the rocks... I think I got it covered for the day."

Just to shake off her exhaustion, Spectra grabbed a 2 liter bottle of Coca-Col-AH and poured a glass. Spinning the liquid around, Spectra took a swig and took a deep breath.

"Well, at least that helped a bit..." She sighed.

From there, she decided to close her eyes and rest for a while. It was what Spectra finally wanted from all of this.

But a few minutes after her sleep, someone creaked the door open. Mysteriously, no one was entering. All that was heard was sounds of footsteps approaching the table where Spectra was sleeping on.

As if no one was there, a figure reappeared out of thin air. He was decked in a teal hoodie, teal beanie, blue shorts and shaggy dark blue hair. As soon as he carefully tapped her in the shoulder...

"YAAAH!" Spectra yelped, almost leaping out of her seat.

As she leaped, so did the figure, which happened to be fellow Monster High student Invisi Billy.

"Oh crap," Billy said feeling his heart leap out of his chest, "I am so sorry about that! I didn't mean to wake you up! Please forgive me!"

"Oh, it's okay. You didn't mean to do that." Spectra sighed.

"Good," Invisi Billy sighed as well, "You got a minute?"

"I was on my break, but I think I can kill time for a little while," Spectra nodded, "What do you want?"

"I really need your help on something." He replied.

"Is it about you and Scarah?" Spectra raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "I can tell something's wrong."

"How on earth did you know about that?" Invisi Billy said with both eyeballs popping from his face.

"I'm a gossip columnist," She replied, "I know things."

Suddenly, Spectra got up on the chair and took his's hand, leading him to the couch. However, while she wasn't looking, Invisi Billy blushed at the way Spectra held his hand. It was almost so light and fluffy as a feather. After they both sat on the couch, they continued their little conversation.

"Okay," Spectra sighed while holding his hand, "Tell Miss Spectra what's wrong."

After taking in a deep breath, Invisi Billy told her his problem.

"It's because me and Scarah aren't getting along with our relationship," He sighed, "I accidentally forgot to give her a present for her birthday. When I told her I didn't have enough money, she started snapping and screaming at me. I gotta admit, her screaming hurts like holy hell itself. It was nice when we hooked up, but because of one little thing I forgot, she blames me for ruining her birthday."

"Oh, that's terrible..." Spectra said, holding his hands tight.

"I don't really know where our relationship is headed," Invisi Billy shook his head, "But I got a feeling that she wants to be my enemy much more than my ghoul-friend. What am I gonna do?"

His little story started reaching over to Spectra's heart. Sure, she was never a clairvoyant like Scarah, but she could feel Invisi Billy's words come to her like a book.

"Have you ever tried apologizing to her?" Spectra replied.

"I have," He sighed again, "But she doesn't forgive me at all."

"Ohhhhh, that's horrible," Spectra said, rubbing her hands around his comfortably, "I'm certain she'll forgive you sooner or later."

"Yeah well, she doesn't." He grimly replied.

Spectra felt very bad for Invisi Billy. She felt very bad of what he was going through and all. I mean, that's not how a ghoulfriend acts. A real girlfriend would forgive and forget things like this, but Scarah wasn't the kind of girl for him.

"You know, Billy," Spectra sighed, scooting a bit closer to him, "If I was your ghoulfriend, I would forgive you for doing something like this. Besides, gifts aren't really that important. The only thing that's really important is having to love somebody that's inside your heart."

"Really?" Invisi Billy smiled at her.

"I believe love is more important than gifts," Spectra smiled back with a little blush, "It's just a shame that Scarah doesn't understand that. But I do, Billy. I'm certain that you can find someone who's more like you in every way. You're very special to me."

"I guess you're right about that," He blushed as well, "I need to really find someone for me without any help from psychics. Scarah is a little too rough around the edges for me. Maybe it's about time that I find someone... who's very gentle and sweet to me. Thanks."

"I appreciate it..." Spectra replied, feeling her heart pump.

Somehow, the two suddenly realized that they were getting way close to one another. But they didn't seem to mind. After all, Invisi Billy felt comfortable being around Spectra's sensual touch. Spectra could actually say the same thing when it came to his smooth grip.

But something strange happened between the two. Suddenly, both his and her face were slowly getting close to one another. This felt wrong to Spectra, considering she was doing this to somebody's boyfriend. And this also felt wrong to Invisi Billy, considering that he was already taken by Scarah Screams herself. But he suddenly forgot the problems between himself and Scarah.

He only wanted to focus on one ghoul: Spectra Vondergeist.

After staring deep into another one's eyes, the two engaged in a kiss. It started off a bit tender, but soon turned passionate against one another. Invisi Billy actually felt Spectra's Cola-scented tongue deep inside his mouth, which was good since he liked Coca-Col-AH in the first place. Her kiss was so strong that Spectra landed on top of him, pinning him to the couch. He was enjoying this moment to its very end.

They took separate breaks from their hot makeout session, just to hear both their sweet whispers.

"I always wanted you bad..." Spectra whispered at him.

"Ohh, me too..." Invisi Billy whispered back.

They continued their little makeout session at the same time his hand got a hold of Spectra's firm rump. Another blush was formed around the Ghostly Gossip columnist. She couldn't believe Invisi Billy was thinking about going too far with this. But Spectra didn't seem to mind. This little makeout moment was making them hot as ever.

As Spectra was still straddling the son of the Invisible Man on top, she undid the chains and strings to her black and purple bustier. Carefully, she managed to take her bustier off, which showed him her precious C-cups. Invisi Billy let out a slyish smirk, enjoying the sight of Spectra's globes.

And then, Spectra wrapped her arms behind her back, feeling Invisi Billy's rock-hard erection sport from his pants. Knowing this, Spectra decided to have a little fun by undoing his zipper and sliding his pants down his legs. And carefully, Spectra managed to bend her body back, do a handstand and gently go back down on her stomach.

She stared up and gazed at the sight of Invisi Billy's erection. It was hung hard like a tree and it was located around nine inches. Truthfully, he was a lot big much compared to the students at Monster High. And Spectra dug a guy with a whole lot of size.

"Be a good boy and stay still..." Spectra whispered erotically to him.

With Invisi Billy doing what he was told, he wrapped his arms around his head and relaxed while Spectra grabbed on to his hard dick.

Just to tickle him, Spectra started licking up the rim, which sent shudders down his legs. Carefully, she inserted her mouth deep into him, and felt a tingling moan. Spectra managed to get all of his inches deep inside her without a single choke. Invisi Billy took in a laugh considering how ticklish Spectra tongue was around his erected cock. Spectra's head kept on bobbing up and down faster, which brought out another moan coming from Billy himself.

"Ohhhhhh, man..." He groaned in pleasure, "Ohh, you're so much better than Scarah..."

While Spectra was still sucking him off, her hands got a hold of his balls, literally. To enhance pleasure, she started massaging him around the testicle region. She never knew how fun it was having to rub, stroke and grope a cute guy's nads. However, doing that resulted in Billy's groin spazzing a lot, which would explain why the sound of his moans started increasing. It was basically the most incredible feeling Invisi Billy had ever felt in quite a while.

After she successfully sucked him off, Spectra looked up to him, who looked incredibly worn out.

"So handsome," Spectra devilishly smiled to him, "How was that?"

"It's awesome..." Invisi Billy smirked and chuckled.

"Well, it's about to get even more awesome than you can ever imagine..." She whispered.

"Then show me..." He whispered right back.

Wanting to show him, Spectra scooted over him and got on top of his lap.

With her rear positioning around his erection, Spectra squatted down and let out a squeal, having to feel nine inches of Invisi Billy around her tight pussy. Trapped around both of their groins, Spectra's hips started moving and gyrating slowly, which gave out a tingling sensation around his erection. He never imagined how warm, soft and tight Spectra was. The sensation felt like if Invisi Billy was somehow baked in a warm toaster oven. Nevertheless, it made him feel good and hot as ever.

"Yeah, you like rocking my dick back and forth, don't you?" He whispered at her.

"Y-yes..." Spectra moaned.

Just to lead her own, Invisi Billy's hands got a good hold of her ass and started thrusting vertically. She had to admit that the pain was so excruciating, but it felt good and comfortable. He kept on impaling Spectra tighter and tighter until a tiny inch of pre-cum would leak out of him. To tease and arouse her even more, he kept on smacking her ass, just to feel the soft pillow-y flesh of her rear. With each smack, Spectra's moans increased to the point that if she took in a loud moan, everyone would hear her from inside.

After having her ass roughed up by Invisi Billy's hardened cock, Spectra forced him to stop.

"Whoa," He replied, "Why did you stop?"

"Let's switch..." Spectra whispered.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about..." He smirked.

While she was still attached to him, Spectra managed to turn herself in a 180 degree angle.

From there, she started to gyrate again, riding out his reddened cock in reverse. The sensation between their groins was getting mighty hot than before. To enjoy this ride, Invisi Billy relaxed with his arms between the back of his head and enjoyed the ride. The way that a hot naked Spectra was grinding his lap actually felt a bit ticklish and a bit arousing. With every bump and every grind, Billy would spasm and moan out of control, even clinging on to the couch itself.

"Ohhhhh," Invisi Billy moaned, "Come on, jump on it..."

By his demand, Spectra stopped bumping and grinding for a bit. From there, Spectra started jumping and hopping on his erection. To keep with the jumping, Invisi Billy held on to her hips and forced her to keep hopping. While she was going down on his cock hard, Spectra started teasing herself by rubbing her own clit in excitement. Never before had Spectra felt something like this from any other guy. But to be clear, this was Spectra's first time doing something like this with someone like him. Both Spectra and Invisi Billy were as horny as ever with all the thrusting and whatnot.

Feeling she had enough jumping for one day, Spectra stopped again. What could this be, exactly?

"Why did you stop?" He replied, "I was just enjoying myself."

Stopping to take a breath, Spectra whispered down to him.

"I want you to take me from behind," She pleaded desperately, "I need it very bad..."

"Whatever you say, malady..." He nodded.

Carefully, Invisi Billy managed to grab Spectra by gently positioning herself in the doggie style position. That was quite a position he would imagine to see himself.

"You sure you want this...?" He whispered straight into Spectra's ear.

"Please..." Spectra nodded.

Not having to let her down, Invisi Billy started thrusting into Spectra immediately. She let out another moan and giggle, feeling all nine inches inside her ghostly pale ass. In all accounts, he started slow and easy, taking the time to slide it inside her in a very teasing mood. A blush was formed once again in the face of Spectra. She never knew that Billy was much more of a teaser. She always loved guys that liked to tease a woman now and then. But she was getting a little tired of it now and then. She wanted to take him rough and hard as she could ever feel.

"Hard..." Spectra moaned again, "TAKE ME HAAAAAARD!"

Aggressively, Invisi Billy's thrusts started to strengthen with velocity. With the touch of his fingers, he glued his hands straight to Spectra's wide curvy hips. He kept on pacing with good speed, lightly yanking her beautiful purple hair while wrecking her ass like an all-out destruction derby. Spectra could feel an ounce of his pre-cum leak around her warm tight cave. It was almost like if Spectra wanted his entire seed all inside her at least. But should she risk getting pregnant from the hands of someone who's not feeling much love from his own ghoulfriend? All in all...

...Spectra could hardly care at the least.

However, the increased thrusts made Invisi Billy's cock shake with anticipation. The explosion was now about to take place. After a few more thrusts, he finally lost it.

"Oh, I'm cumming," Invisi Billy growled, "I'M CUMMING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!"

One final thrust from Invisi Billy made him cum inside the attractive ghost ghoul with an ounce of glory. Lines of silk began hitting everywhere around Spectra's womb entirely. Every time he came inside her, Spectra would grab on to the couch cushions, clinging on for dear life. It was so satisfying and so enjoying to see this wonderful experience in her life take place. And it was worth the experience she got.

The session between Invisi Billy and Spectra made them tired and beat as ever. He looked like he was gonna pass out, while Spectra could feel the entire room around her spin like crazy. They never seemed to mind at all.

"Invisi Billy..." Spectra said, catching her breath, "That... that was so magical..."

"I know," He chuckled. "That was crazy for my standards. Scarah would never let me go to third base before."

"But now you have, you naughty boy..." Spectra winked at him.

"Yeah, I have," Invisi Billy took in a smirk, "Now that you think about that, I got a little something to say to Scarah myself..."

After he finally got off of her, Billy went to his iCoffin to text back to his new ex-girlfriend Scarah. Somehow, with an sly smirk, he sent his little message out to her. While he was doing that, Spectra was getting redressed.

"So, what are you texting her about?" Spectra raised an eyebrow.

"I'm breaking up with her ass so I can be with you," Invisi Billy replied, "You're way hotter than that screaming bitch combined."

"Awwwww, thank you," Spectra cooed while blushing, "That really means a lot to me."

"And now," He paused for a while, "We wait for a reply..."

While a redressed Invisi Billy wrapped his arm around Spectra, a huge scream broke out!

_"INVISI-BIIIIIIIIIIIIILYYYYYYYYY!"_

The entire scream was so loud that it broke all the windows to the entire school and it almost busted both the eardrums of Invisi Billy and Spectra. Looks like Scarah definitely got his message, and she wasn't taking this shit very well.

"Looks like she's taking it quite nicely." Invisi Billy chuckled to his new lover.

After kissing him right on the cheek, Spectra took in one last smirk and whispered back to him.

"Definitely worth a story to me..."


	4. Lagoona Blue and Gil Webber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything associated with Monster High or any of its characters. Monster High and its characters are owned by Mattel. A little notice for all of you is that everyone of these characters will be 18 years old.

The water was running smoothly. The scent of Vanilla was drifting nicely through a bathroom-like atmosphere. All of the windows were fogged up because of the heat coming from the bathtub. That of course, was perfect for a wonderful Friday night.

And Friday night was Lagoona Blue time. The daughter of the sea monster felt like a bubble bath was enough to soothe her soul. Next to the bathtub were Vanilla scented candles that were lit with a delicate flame, a hot fresh towel that felt like a fluffy cloud, and romantic music that could melt her heart. And what was best about this situation, no one was here to interrupt her.

And Lagoona wanted it that way. The feeling of hot water soaking around her curvaceous bust, her long legs, her gentle face, and those slender fins around her arms and thigh muscles was magical. Around 100% of Lagoona's body was being soaked to perfect aquatic perfection. She also loved the feeling of little tiny soap bubbles being attached to her skin. It actually felt ticklish to her, seeing that she would blow the rest of the foam away with amusement.

After almost an hour trapped in the bubble bath, Lagoona's naked self finally stepped out of the tub, which meant it was the end of her hot bathtime. Her wet naked body gleamed heavenly with the clear beads of water dripping down through her shoulders, chest and her silky legs.

"Well, that really hit the spot," Lagoona smiled to herself, "Nothing beats a day better than a hot bubble bath."

Cleaning her whole body off with the hot towel, Lagoona then wrapped the whole towel around her chest. After that, she brought out her favorite baby blue blow dryer. Turning on the dryer, Lagoona felt a breeze of hot hair blow her hair around. The feeling was insanely mesmerizing as a man's incredible touch. She felt a sweet moan come across her nicely, as if she was aroused by this entrancing object of hers. Of course, sex was better than the blowdryer itself, considering that Lagoona had never had it before. But maybe before marriage, she wanted to see what sex felt like from her standpoint.

After turning off her blow dryer, Lagoona finally stepped out of the shower so that she could smell the fresh spring air.

"Almost smells like home!" She exclaimed.

But as soon as she took a whiff of that air, she noticed a dozen of rose petals right through her feet. That was kinda odd. Lagoona or her family never had a vase of roses around her house. It was almost like it happened randomly.

"Hello, what's this?" Lagoona raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, Lagoona couldn't help but follow the trail of rose petals. Subsequently, the trail went from the bathroom, all the way downstairs, and not surprisingly, her room. Just what on earth could the trail be directed straight to her room?

_"I hear something..."_ She thought to herself.

Lagoona sent his ear straight to her bedroom, where some slow R&B music was playing in the background.

A cringe was formed around her. Did her parents decide to do it, on top of their waterbed at least? After all, their bed had to be taken down at their bedroom because their mattress was too lumpy to sleep in. Plus, her father's back was hurting him at the least. She didn't want to open that door.

She couldn't.

She wouldn't.

But she did. As an act of panic, Lagoona rushed inside the door...

...

...

...only to see her boyfriend Gil Webber laying on her water bed in a most seductive manner! This caught her by surprise.

"Gil?!" Lagoona reacted.

"Surprise to see me, hot stuff?" Gil smirked.

"Not exactly what I thought of..." Lagoona said, blushing her wet heart out.

Suddenly, Lagoona checked him out and found out he was full-on naked! Well, he wasn't too naked. He was wearing a teal bathrobe, but suddenly, his erect donger **[1]** was hanging out in front of her like that! It was fully erect and incredibly hung, much to her amusement. Hell, it was almost close enough to reach to his knee. That was how long it was.

"What do you think about this?" Gil smirked, holding his doodle **[2]** in a stiff way, "Don't you want this so much? It's begging for you."

"Well," Lagoona cleared her throat, "It is quite big."

"It won't hurt..." Gil smirked.

Suddenly, Lagoona began to have second thoughts about this. I mean, sure she loved the idea of Gil being intimate, but was it being too much for her?

"I don't know mate," Lagoona replied, "I'm not sure if I'm ready to go far just yet. I do need more time to prepare before we do any of that-"

But out of nowhere, Gil gut Lagoona off with a surprising kiss. Just the complete rush of mint-flavored breath enchanted her lips in an instant. That endearing scent splashed onto her mouth like a tremendous wave of ecstacy, pumping through her insides rapidly.

After that kiss broke off, Gil spoke to her girlfriend with such a whisper.

"You ready now...?"

That kiss was way too much for Lagoona. All she could do was shudder with pleasure. It was the most wonderful smooch she ever felt. It was different from other smooches, but the kisser that Gil planted on her was enough to get her hormones going.

"You bet your date **[3]** I do!" She exclaimed.

And then all of a sudden, Lagoona collided with Gil on top of their water bed, engaging in a very hot makeout session. Gil did forget to bring his helmet with him, considering he only needed to breathe with only water. But since he was in her water bed, he was safe for at the moment. In total surprise, Lagoona's tongue was easily beating out his tongue right by a quarter lick. But Gil wanted her to win with her tongue. He really wanted her to.

Breaking off the kiss, Lagoona decided to take charge.

"Okay," Lagoona smirked, "Time to teach your little donger a lesson!"

As Gil started kicking back relaxing on her waterbed, Lagoona stared at his tight erection like a cup of barbecued shrimp. It was bound to be tasty.

She got a tight grip of his rod, and proceeded to tease it with a lick. And then, she plunged down on him, feeling his size around her mouth and lips. Slowly yet calmly, she gently plopped in and out, taking extra time to lick around the head of his cock. This brought delight to Gil, knowing that her tongue was way ticklish than he ever felt. Every time she would touch him like that, Gil would take in a moan. And boy, was he taking a lot from Lagoona's teasing tongue.

"Ohhhh," Gil moaned a little, "Ohhhh, geez..."

After jerking his hips a little bit, she grabbed on to her beautiful blonde hair lightly and started thrusting upwards. She kept on choking into him before a good second or two before finally giving time to breathe. Satisfied by the way the rest of her saliva was wrapped around his cock, Lagoona plunged herself face-first again while the handsome Gil thrusted up her mouth once more. She even felt his erection poking right through her brain, but it didn't matter that much to her. It actually felt amusing to her.

Lagoona finally managed to break away from him, noticing that he had his hand on her towel.

"Ooooh, feeling a little naughty are we, mate?" She smirked.

"Totally," Gil smirked as well, "C'Mon, let me see it."

"If you want to..."

With sexual delight from her face, Lagoona slowly disrobed her towel, displaying her sexy nude body over to a satisfied Gil. He was impressed by her features. Those supple 34D breasts, a slim 33-inch waist, and 36-inch hips. She was a bombshell to behold.

"So, Gil," Lagoona said, teasing him with her breasts, "How do you like them, mate?"

"You're fucking hot." He smirked.

"Nice for you to say that," She spoke a bit erotically, "Giddy-up, then..."

Biting her lip flirtatiously, Lagoona positioned herself onto Gil's rock-hard erection. Slowly, yet steadily, she lowered herself on his groin, feeling tense moan come across her lips. Nicely, she gyrated her blue scaly hips while being penetrated smoothly by his cock. Gil smiled when his groin felt something silky with texture. It happened to be her entire womb and uterus, which actually felt snug around his rod. When the tip of his cock hit around her uterus, Lagoona let out a yelp!

"Ohhhhhh," She hissed, "OHHH, GIL!"

After being bumped and grinded, Gil grabbed on to her hips and started thumping her harness. It made Lagoona sore at once, but once the pain started soothing away with his gentle thrusting, she was able to be quite confortable. While she was roughing her up a bit with his erected cock, Gil got a good look at her plump tender breasts. He loved the way her chest moved gloriously across the light. Not to mention the fact that her breasts swayed back to back and side to side much to his amusement.

Gil came to a bit of a stop. However, he only took time to roll Lagoona, which forced her on the bottom and him on the top.

From there, Gil went down on her tightly. His pace increased normally, while his cock started to go into precum mode. From there, he quickened his pace more, sliding in and out with pure ease, even though he was pumping onto her roughly. As Lagoona was being pumped like a casketball, she got an excellent glimpse of his gleaming abs. Frankie was right when it came to Gil. He had the body of a swimsuit model, and Lagoona dug that in him. But having hot sex with someone who could look like a swimsuit model drove her crazy. Really crazy, as a matter of fact.

Gil stopped yet again, just so that Lagoona could take a deep breath. However, being the son of river monster that he was, Gil splashed water onto him (which would explain why there was a water bottle around Lagoona's bedside to keep him wet). That incredible sight forced Lagoona to bite onto her lips flirtatiously.

"Wow," Lagoona panted, "You're getting good into this..."

"Thanks," Gil smiled.

"I'm glad you asked..." She smirked back.

As Gil wiped the sweat off of him for the moment, Lagoona decided to tease him on all fours. In no surprise at all, Gil got her attention, blushing heavily like the sun itself.

"C'mon mate," She smiled devilishly, "Care to fit your boomerang?"

Gil didn't have to answer that question one bit. Just a smirk was good enough for an answer.

Grabbing onto her lips nicely, Gil positioned himself around her walls, and carefully slid through. A squeal was formed inside Lagoona, once again feeling his snug erection inside her. One by one, she was about to take the pain like a champ would ever feel. And she was feeling it roughly as ever. Gil's grunts grew vicious with sexual tenacity, making him impervious and lethal. His cock trapped her tightly, and Lagoona enjoyed it to the core.

"Harder! GO HARDER!" Lagoona pleaded.

Suddenly, Gil went hard and fast. His thrusts had increased monstrously, leaving her ass to experience one sexual beating after another. He was pushing in hard and he had no plans of stopping. He would stop, but he didn't want to, knowing how much Lagoona wanted every ounce of his love. However, Gil's groin felt something tingle. As if something intense and explosive was about to occur. Lagoona would soon feel it from here and she had no other choice but to feel it swimming inside her.

After several thrusts, Gil finally began to lose it.

"Oh, here I go. HERE I GOOOOOOO...!" He yelled.

With one final push, he took one last orgasm inside her. Lagoona felt his seed swim and slosh all around her wet pussy and around her womb. She blushed in delight, finally getting her fantasy with Gil to come true. It was rough, it was hard, it was everything that she wanted from this hot and sultry experience.

As she wiped the sweat around her, Lagoona spoke to Gil with such satisfaction.

"Oh my," She panted, "That was ace **[4]**! Was it ace for you, Gil?"

Suddenly, she didn't hear Gil respond. Did he somehow go into quiet mode all of a sudden?

"Gil?" She replied.

Being a little worried, Lagoona managed to open her eyes...

...

...

...only to realize that she was still in her bathroom. And she was still in her tub.

Much to her disappointment, Lagoona realized that the fantasy she had was nothing more of a dream itself. A complete fantasy that remained to be nothing else but a fantasy. She was bummed that she awoke herself all for nothing.

"Oh, crikey..." She sighed, "I had a dream..."

But then again, Lagoona had an upside to all of this. At least she envisioned what Gil would be like in the bedroom. He was nothing more than a ravishing monster under and between the sheets. So what if it was all a dream and all? That didn't mean she'd stop fantasizing about him in such a sexy way. She can dream him up whenever she wanted to, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop her.

"Ah, who cares..." She smiled to herself, "As long as I still love him regardless of what happens..."

With this sweet little thought, Lagoona began to resting under his bubble bath, enjoying the fantasy of her and Gil together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I never knew Gil had such a frisky, seductive side. It goes well with his looks, I can tell you that.
> 
> Sorry I was lagging a little on this, it was hard trying to write Lagoona and Gil being sexual like this. Anyway, I hope I didn't too bad. And if you're a Lagoona/Gil shipper, I hope you'll love it.
> 
> Anyway, here are the slang that was used on this chapter:
> 
> [1] Donger - Penis
> 
> [2] Doodle - Another word for penis
> 
> [3] Date - Ass
> 
> [4] Ace - Australian slang for Excellent.
> 
> If I forgot any slang I didn't use in the story, please let me know.


	5. Operetta and Johnny Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything associated with Monster High or any of its characters. Monster High and its characters are owned by Mattel. A little notice for all of you is that everyone of these characters will be 18 years old. But in this chapter, the two characters are married and having kids. Anyway, enjoy! ;D

"Urrrgh, there's nothing on..."

Said a certain blue-haired greaser with his hair slicked back. Apparently, he was facing the TV head-on from his bed. So far, nothing on TV caught his interest. Whether it was the reality show channel, the country music channel, the automobile channel, or the movie channel where the most interesting movies came on late at night, the greaser known as Johnny Spirit because turned off. Frustrated that there was nothing on, he shut the TV off.

"This is just great," Johnny groaned, "Not even one damn thing is on. Even there's less porn movies on and they all suck!"

His words ended up attracting his wife, Operetta. After she put her book down, she turned to him while placing her hands on his knees.

"Ah can always entertain ya." Operetta giggled at him.

"I would, but I'm afraid that out kids are gonna barge in anytime soon and interrupt us." Johnny shrugged. Hard to believe that after Monster High, the two had settled in together with only three kids in their mind: 7-year old Johnny Jr., 6-year old Sheila, and their 12-month baby girl, Ophelia. Yeah, both Operetta and Johnny had one wild love life, but after the birth of their child, they hardly had time for each other, let alone get some quality time.

But Operetta was willing to change all that. Seeing an depressed Johnny by her bedside, she decided to play the 'innocent girl' character.

"But Ah'm right here." Operetta batted her eyelashes. "Don'tcha want me?"

Suddenly, all of Operetta's sweet talk was making Johnny look a bit stiff in the pants. It grew so big that his pants was willing to break out of him soon. Yet, the greaser still had his doubts.

"That depends," Johnny shrugged, "Are you sure the kids are actually in bed? I can't imagine Johnny Jr. staying up wrecking someone with his toy motorcycle that I bought for him."

"But they're fast asleep." Operetta locked the doors, smirking at her husband. "And we're wide awake! Oh, Ah guess ya don't have to have me t'night!" Operetta strutted off, smirking at him.

Looking at her strut made Johnny's bulge tighten. He could feel his heart pumping back and forth, seeing those shapely gams walk side to side in a breathtaking motion.

"I would, but what about the noise?" He raised an eyebrow.

"They're in bed. Ah sang em lullabies and they're snorin'." Operetta smirked, teasing Johnny by pulling her shirt off.

Johnny somehow got a glimpse of her lacy red-bra, which held up those titilating 37 DDs. This increased Johnny's heart rate as faster than a Corvette Scareray going 200 mph. Suddenly, Johnny's hands had a sudden urge to grab those babies of hers. But yet, he still managed to resist.

"Are you sure?" Johnny raised his eyebrow again, "Because I could go check-"

Suddenly, Johnny's voice was cut off by Operetta's finger, indicating him nicely to shut up.

"It's okay. I'll be quiet. Ya can make me go quiet." She giggled. "I'll hold mah breath, ok?" Operetta laughed as she went away from him, wanting him to come after her.

Johnny tried his best to contain his urges. He was trying to resist the best that he can. But with all her sexy talk that went along with that alluring accent, Johnny knew that he couldn't take it anymore. he just had to have her one way or the other.

Without any worry, Johnny smirked.

"Oh, believe me dollface, you won't have your breath for much longer." He smiled as he followed Operetta.

"AWW, SHUDDUP!" She laughed. "Why are ya so weird?"

"I'm not weird." Johnny smirked again before whispering to her ear, "I'm a freak, baby..."

And then, all of a sudden, Johnny decided to tease her himself with a kiss to the earlobe. This sent out a little shudder, yet a little moan of pleasure coming from the operatic country girl herself.

Operetta gasped, laughing. "Ah love you so much," She kissed him, hard. "Yer makin' me go crazy. If yer a freak, than what am I?"

With a smirk, Johnny whispered onto her one more time. This time, with full of seduction.

"That should be easy to say," he smiled, "You're my hot sexy bitch..."

With that, Johnny kissed back, with his tongue sliding deep inside her mouth like a slippery eel. Operetta felt his tongue go through her like gangbusters. It was so hot like a hot knife going through a tasty spread of margarine.

Operetta smiled up at him, hugging him tightly as they kissed. "Ooh! What's that? That's amazin'." She burst into laughter again. "This is so awkward, Ah love it!" She pressed her head into the pillow. "Johnny, Ah kinda want ya t' fiddle me."

"That can be arranged," He smirked, "But what do you want me to do with the fiddle?"

"Oh-all ovah me, everywhere. Fiddle every string I have…" Operetta laid on her stomach, wanting to be loved.

With another smirk on his face, Johnny took his wifebeater off, displaying his glowing navy blue muscles to her lover. She blushed in excitement as she felt his awesome 12-pack abs across her perfectly manicured hands. Johnny even felt a little moan going on inside him, being aroused. Of course, it was no surprise that he was already aroused by her touch.

Suddenly, Operetta's hand was focused right around his tight bulge. Seeing this, she blushed deeply.

"Johnny, what are ya hidin' there?" She kissed him.

"Heh, go right ahead and find out..." He smirked again.

Wanting to find out herself, Operetta got a hold of the button that held up Johnny's pants and opened it. And then, she started with the zipper, in which it came rolling down to his sweet spot. She then stripped Johnny of his pants and took them off. As she did, what she saw next caught her by surprise.

It happened to be Johnny's so-called 'fiddle'. It was standing tall, feeling erect like a palm tree. Johnny felt so hard, throbbing and stiff that you could hang a Christmas ornament on him, just for fun.

"Are ya excited? Ah knew ya were excited." She pressed her head into the pillow, laying on her back.

"I'm just getting started, babe." Johnny smiled, "I hope you get ready for the ride of your life."

"Ah am! Ah hope ya got the keys in first!" She squeaked. "Ah'm so excited, Johnny! Turn me on!"

"Will do." Johnny whispered to her.

Using perfect patience, Johnny managed to pin her to the bed. As she crossed her legs, Johnny's hands had a hold of her lacy red panties. Just to tease her a little more, he slid them off her legs and way down to her feet. After he threw them away, he became impressed of how well-shaven she was.

"Hmmm, I bet your engine's purring right now..." He smirked again.

"Start mah engine!" Operetta squeaked.

But then, she gasped. She clearly forgot something in mind.

"Before we get down, can you do one favor for me?" Oppy suggested.

"What's that, babe?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Can ya do it to me in the bathtub?" She squealed. "Oh! Please do it ta' me there, sugah! Ah'll be so wet!"

"Oooh, you looking to shine?" he raised his eyebrow, "Don't mind if I do."

With another smirk to his lips, Johnny carried Operetta bridal-style to their private bathroom and in an instant, the greaser started the hot water which ran the shower altogether. With the tiny little shower drops fell through the showerhead, Johnny smiled down at her one more time.

"After you, dollface..." Johnny winked at her.

Operetta giggled as she took her bra off, revealing to Johnny her bare, large and shapely breasts. As soon as she got in, she turned right to Johnny.

"C'mon Johnny, don't be shy." She giggled, bending over to grab the soap and winking at him.

The blue-haired thug was getting hard and erect looking at her bend over like that. It was obvious that he couldn't fight this. He could imagine doing such naughty things to her. Even the more sexual things even he couldn't imagine.

With that said and done, Johnny winked at her and joined her in the shower.

Operetta laughed, smiling. "So, what do ya wanna do now?" She laughed nervously.

"Don't worry what I'm gonna do." He whispered, "Just let me do all the work..."

Seeing the sexual delight in her eyes, Johnny wrapped his arms around Operetta as he hopped onto him. From there, he gently put his keys around her shaved engine and started shifting his gears back and forth. He started out slow and soft, which was how Operetta liked it at first. She wanted to feel every ounce of his 10-inch fiddle, playing her strings around with a full melody. Sure, it hurt at first, considering how Johnny was thrusting her, but the pain was worth it for Oppy nonetheless. However, she was growing tired of his slow, gentle thrusting very quickly. So she needed to let him step up a bit.

"C'mon, don't go slow on m-me!" Operetta said between moans, "Go.. uhn... faster!"

Not letting her down, Johnny's thrusts now increased with pleasure. He now went from slow and steady to fast in furious in a matter of seconds. Operetta's groin was getting pounded painfully, but it didn't bother her anyway because she liked it hard. She was satisfied that Johnny decided to speed things up a bit, but only if they decide not to slip. The greaser muscled her all the way up as Operetta kept saddling on for the ride. Operetta's strong hands managed to clinch onto the curtains like a spider monkey, just to make things hot and interesting between them.

As the hot water and soap dripped upon their bodies, an already-panting Johnny set Operetta down for the moment.

From there, Operetta fell down to her knees gently and blushed slightly at the sight of his throbbing cock.

"So Johnny, what am I to do?" She said innocently.

"I don't know, dollface." Johnny smirked down on her, "My fiddle could use a little polishin'. Can you do that for me?"

With that said, Operetta nodded as she opened her mouth, inserting her mouth straight to his 'fiddle' therefore polishing him up. Johnny let in a slight moan as he felt her tongue scribble and lick around his strong erect instrument. Back and forth, she bobbed her head with a laid-back melody, feeling an orgasmic ecstacy that only the daughter of the Phantom of the Opera could ever feel. She giggled lightly, trying not to gag at the taste.

"It tastes funny." She smirked.

"D-don't worry," Johnny panted, "You'll get... used to the taste, sweetheart."

"Mm, tastes like gravy," She giggled, "I think I may try some again."

Desperate for that taste again, Operetta went back to working around his erection again. Johnny had to admit that her tongue made his fiddle a slight ticklish. Yet Operetta know how to play the right strings when it comes to getting down to business. Right around the way, Operetta also had the chance to stroke him, fiddling along with him even more. Johnny's moans started to increase a lot more, clinching onto the shower curtains just to contain himself.

While she was still sucking him off, Johnny looked down on her with a sly smile.

"Heh, I kinda like the way you bended over for me not too long ago," Johnny smirked, "Mind if you bend over for me again?"

Responding to his command, Operetta got up on her knees, turned around, and gently bent over for him.

"Why are you doin that?" She laughed. "This is funny!"

"Yeah, but trust me, I'm gonna have the last laugh..." He winked as he grabbed onto her hips. "You ready for me again?"

Operetta giggled, "The last laugh? Huh? Whatcha doin?"

"Trust me, you're about to know in a second..." Johnny said, whispering into her ear seductively.

"What's that?" Operetta raised her eyebrow.

But then, she gasped when she felt something big go right inside her, "Ooh!"

That just happened to be his erection plugging inside her engine. Just like before, he shifted and thrusted back and forth slowly. He figured pacing himself slowly would create a lot of arousal, but would soon realize that Operetta would want him to take a step further. If only if she asked him to go faster. But until then, she was gonna take all the ass-grabbing, ass-smacking, and all the rod-thrusting coming from him. All of this thrusting from Johnny was making her ass bulge twice the size of his rod.

But then, Operetta finally decided to step it up again.

"C'mon, Sug," Operetta moaned, "G-go faster... than that!"

With her command, Johnny began to thrust harder and faster. The hot water that was coming down provided extra lubrication for them, which allowed Johnny to penetrate her even deeper and wider. He was huffing and puffing ever before, with no chances of ever stopping. Besides, the only way Johnny would stop if his gasket blew up inside her in a cum-filled mess. It was the kind of mess that Operetta wanted from him.

However, all that thrusting forced Johnny and Operetta to leak a bit. They were anticipating the biggest climax that they could ever endure together. His throbbing fiddle was on fire and sooner or later, it was gonna spew out a flame that only Operetta could feel for him. After a few thrusts, it was finally time to blow up.

"I'm gonna...! I'M GONNA...!" Johnny shouted/moaned.

"Oh my goodness." Operetta squealed. "Ah'm gonna do it too!"

And just like that, the two let out a shrieking moan as they came together at once. His hot silky load stuffing inside that wide, shapely engine of hers multiple times. At the same time, all of her love juices flew all around his rod like a waterfall, blasting around his veins clean-off. The hot sex those two had inside a shower of hot steam was perhaps the most imaginable thing they ever felt. And boy, did it came true.

The water finally stopped as both Johnny and Operetta ended up steaming wet. The mixture of hot water and sweat kept pouring down on their bodies as the two thrill-seeking lovebirds embraced one another.

"So dollface, what did ya think?" He whispered to her one last time.

"It was so much fun, Johnny. I loved it." She yawned as she smiled.

"Me too," Johnny chuckled, "I think I might have gotten you pregnant again..."

"Oh goodness, more kids." Operetta smiled while blushing.

"Don't worry," He winked, "Another kid wouldn't hurt me at the least."

Suddenly, in the middle of their embrace, they heard their baby monitor go off on them.

"Oh, sounds like the baby's up!" She replied as she left the bathroom, only to run to her baby after she got dressed.

"I'll wait for you there." He shouted, "Gotta put on some more aftershave, babe!"

After Operetta left, Johnny went to the bathroom mirror and put on his favorite aftershave. The kind of aftershave that turned on his hot southern wife. With his teeth sparking and a wink, he admired himself with such adoration.

"Don't ever change, man." Johnny said to himself.

And then finally, he turned off the bathroom light and shut the door behind him, therefore ending one wild night that even both Oppy and Johnny would never forget. And luckily, they never wanted to forget it for as long as they should live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta admit that I had a lot of help doing this story. Sure it was hard, but at least I got it done!


	6. Chapter 6: Frankie Stein and Neighthan Rot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything associated with Monster High or any of its characters. Monster High and its characters are owned by Mattel. A little notice for all of you is that everyone of these characters will be 18 years old. Anyway, enjoy! ;D

"Owwwwwwww..."

That sound could only come from the graveball medical room. From there, a certain hybrid was busy tending to his wounds after getting tackled so hard on the graveball field. Luckily, it was practice and not a real graveball game. Because if it was, he'd be getting blamed for the loss, all because he was a bit clumsy.

Which exactly what Neighthan Rot was. After all, he was half-zombie and half-unicorn. The highs of being a half-unicorn was that he could heal everyone whenever they were in total pain. He would have healed himself in the process, but unfortunately, his horn got busted up really bad. Which meant he had to be healed the hard way. And on the zombie side, he was a bit of a klutz. He couldn't help but stumble over things without being a tad careful.

Unfortunately, his friend Clawd wasn't being careful about wrapping up the bandage around his leg. It was cut up a little bit, but luckily for Neighthan, it wasn't very deep. Yet, it still hurt like a bitch.

"Agggh!" Neighthan cringed in pain. "Be careful with that."

"Well, if you didn't move around so much, then I would be careful!" Clawd exclaimed.

"I swear, it hurts like holy hell!" Neighthan hissed.

Meanwhile, as Clawd was still wrapping him up, his crush Frankie Stein came in, dressing in a very sleek black-yellow dress.

"Hey, Neighthan." Frankie replied.

"Hey, owwwww-Frankie..." He hissed again.

"Hey Clawd, is it okay if I can take it from here?" Frankie insisted to Clawd.

"But I'm having bro time here." Clawd said, changing the subject.

"It's very personal between me and him," Frankie sighed. "Would you mind."

Accessing the interesting situation here, it was time for Clawd to hit the ground running immediately.

"Oh, I get it now..." Clawd smirked. "I gotta get going anyway. Don't get hurt again, dude!"

Just like that, Clawd bolted out of the trainer's room. After he was long gone, Frankie and Neighthan were all alone. With no one else watching them. Oh, how strange this was for sure. While enjoying the peace and solitude, Frankie accessed the damage that was dealt from Neighthan. Nothing but bumps, bruises and a little bit of cuts that need fixing.

"Wow, you definitely took a bit of a beating today." Frankie sighed.

"No kidding," Neighthan nodded. "That Manny dude sure knows how to tackle hard. He nearly tore my body off, period."

"I could see that," Frankie nodded as well. "You should probably take it easy next time."

"Yeah, probably I should," He shrugged. "Hopefully I won't fall this time."

Suddenly, both Frankie and Neighthan shared a laugh, but unfortunately, the laughing became too much as the pain got around to Neighthan's ribs.

"Oh, crap." He cringed.

"Is it the pain, huh?" Frankie replied.

"Yeah," Neighthan nodded painfully. "It's still getting to me. I probably won't feel better if I laugh so much."

"Huh," She shrugged. "Well, can I help you feel better then?"

"Yeah right, what can you possibly do to help me feel better?" He scoffed.

Somehow, with a suggestive smirk on her face, Frankie took Neighthan's bruised-up face and laid out a kiss. A passionate kiss at best. It was so passionate that Frankie even slipped a little tongue inside him. Neighthan was quite surprised at best. He never expected Frankie to do that to him. But he saw it coming from her. Should he kiss back from this?

Before he could think his choices out, Frankie suddenly climbed on top of him, sending her tongue deeper. That was way more than enough for Neighthan to kiss her back. Frankie started grinding him a bit, which managed to make his bulge erect. She started turning him on and on every chance Frankie could get.

During the little makeout session, Frankie got a hold of her skin-tight dress and pulled the straps down, revealing those satisfying 34 EE cups for Neighthan to see. That little scene made Neighthan's hard throbbing erection hard as a rock. It was so hard that it was starting to break out of that jockstrap he was wearing. Frankie could notice it instantly.

"Hmmmm, let's see if _this_ makes you feel better..." She smirked.

Frankie carefully got off of him and noticed his manhood stretching up a bit about eleven inches. With a smirk, Frankie stripped Neighthan off of his jockstrap, and looked up to see a full 11-inch erection right on her face. Frankie's eyes popped out almost literally, amazed at the throbbing presence of Neighthan himself. There was no guy in Monster High who was that big. But Neighthan was just _horsecock_ big.

With her hand on his erection, Frankie licked all the way up to his rod and slid down again, only reaching nine inches. Back and forth, she licked and sucked him all around, leaving a shudder to emit inside the zombicorn hybrid. In addition to that, Frankie also took the time to massage his testicles, rubbing them nicely and softly. Neighthan had never tasted so good to Frankie. He tasted like a hint of a vanilla malt milkshake, mixed with a hint of cinnamon for good pleasure.

"Oh my..." Neighthan moaned a little.

Meanwhile, Neighthan decided to make things even by grabbing a bit of Frankie's hair and thrusting vertically onto her mouth. He went slow and nice, being very careful not to make Frankie's mouth sore from all the sucking (it was sore already). At times, Frankie gagged on his erection, but it made for nice lubrication as her slobbery trails of saliva dripped down to his manmeat. And that forced Neighthan to thrust even more harder onto her mouth, slowly anticipating pre-cum as possible.

As Neighthan let her go, Frankie sucked up all the rest of her spit that was attached to his third leg. Looking down at her, they exchanged a small french kiss, which melted both of their hearts a little.

"Mmmm, you don't know how good you taste right now." Frankie smirked.

"I'm glad you liked it." Neighthan took in a wink.

"Now, just lay back a bit," Frankie smirked. "Nurse Frankie's not quite done with you, just yet."

"As you wish."

With Neighthan laying back on the bed, Frankie managed to get on top again, positioning her rear on the center of its rim. With a deep breath, she squatted down on all 11 inches, feeling a soft moan and hiss to go along with it. With his erection wrapped inside her, Frankie's hips started gyrating slowly, yet steadily. One by one, she kept grinding him nicely and gently, feeling every ounce of his manmeat moisten around her soft pink textures. It glistened around her love juices, making it perfect lubrication for him.

But while she was still riding him, Neighthan managed to dominate her by clenching onto her rear and thrusting vertically once more, making her hiss a bit loudly. By then, the tip of his cock nearly reached right up Frankie's womb. But yet, it didn't matter that much to her if it hurt or not. She dreamed of this every night that she would ride his hard manhood. And with all the grinding and all the bouncing that went along with it nicely, her dream was turning into straight-out reality.

Not slowing down one bit, Neighthan managed to turn her over in which she was on the bottom and the zombicorn was on top. And then, he began thrusting her more. The pain to his abdomen definitely affected him more, yet he was fighting on the pain. The pain that was centered over Frankie's wet groin grew more sensual at best, as she blushed with ecstacy. The feeling of his entire 11 inches slamming down on her pussy still rang fresh as she became drained of her energy.

Suddenly, the thrusts became more vicious and earth-shattering. Somehow, Neighthan went extra fast, beating down her groin in a very steady pace. Frankie lost control so much that she started holding on to Neighthan's tight buttocks. The harder he thrusted, the tighter Frankie held on. Who knew that with a hard, throbbing 11-incher also came with a very tight tush? Frankie really dug that in Neighthan very deep. And he kept dugging into her very deep.

But a second later, Neighthan slowed down and catched his breath. Still, he didn't reach his climax yet. And so did Frankie as a matter of fact. While Neighthan was taking a little breather, she looked down at Frankie, who smirked at him.

"Neighthan..." Frankie panted.

"Yeah, Frankie?" He panted as well.

After wiping off some of the sweat on her forehead, Frankie smirked yet again.

"Take me from behind..." She whispered.

"As you wish." Neighthan whispered back.

Responding to her commands, Neighthan rolled Frankie over, getting her in all fours.

Carefully and nicely, Neighthan gently inserted his throbbing erection inside her clit again. Grabbing onto her hips, he pressed his groin onto her, giving Frankie a very loud moan. With his manmeat attached all over her buns, he slid in and out fast, sending out an ounce of pressure straight between their bodies. After only several thrustings later, he started letting out an ounce of pre-cum all over her clit. Therefore, it was anticipating the explosion that Frankie wanted from him.

With Frankie now clenching the edges of the bed, Neighthan started going faster and faster. The pain to his abs didn't really effect him anymore, and neither was the small cut around his leg. His grunts had increased with total velocity. It was like an angry horse filled with 100% adrenaline and it screamed all over the place. However, he was looking for Frankie to scream out instead. Which would explain why his large cock was shaking incoherently.

Neighthan could feel it coming. And Frankie could feel him coming. And it was all a matter of time before Neighthan thrusted in her ass one last time!

"I'm coming..." Neighthan grunted. "I'M COMING!"

"OH, NEIGHTHAN!" Frankie screamed out.

With that one final scream coming from her, Neighthan shot out a very gigantic seed, filling inside Frankie's sweet clit like a cream puff. She kept on shooting inside her more and more until those huge globs of his seed spilled all across the floor. All of that hard thrusting made Neighthan exhausted as hell. The whole entire room had spun all around him so much, that he collapsed on top of Frankie. By the time their little 'session' was over and done with, both Frankie and Neighthan spent an entire fifteen minutes spooning each other.

Sighing with such satisfaction, Frankie looked up at Neighthan, who smiled right back at her.

"Mmmmmm, so how did that feel?" She smirked.

"That totally felt a lot better," Neighthan nodded. "I know I'm still hurting a little bit, but it 's definitely a start."

"I'm glad you liked it." Frankie smirked again.

"Yeah, I really need to get hurt most often," Neighthan chuckled jokingly. "That way you can make me feel better a lot more."

"I'll be sure to write you up on that description, _my patient_." Frankie winked at him as the two shared one final kiss right before redressing and leaving.

And it was very interesting how one beautiful ghoul like Frankie could help out a monster like Neighthan feel much better from his wounds. Talk about one hell of a fighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Just 'wow' is all I have to say about this one.
> 
> I know what you're asking. Yes, I made Neighthan Rot into a graveball player. Don't believe me? Watch the webisode "Graveball Grates" so you'll see what I'm talking about. I'll tell ya, Neighthan was boss in that episode.


	7. Draculaura and Clawd Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything associated with Monster High or any of its characters. Monster High and its characters are owned by Mattel. A little notice for all of you is that everyone of these characters will be 18 years old. Anyway, enjoy! ;D

"C'mon Clawd, when are you gonna be done? I can't take forever!"

"It'll be just a minute, I promise."

Those voices were coming straight from Clawd Wolf's house. Apparently, she was waiting so long for Clawd Wolf to come out his bedroom. Of course, they were about to go on one of their romantic dates. Draculaura had been dying to go to that fancy Greek restaurant that Clawd was talking about. Not also was it expensive, it had an awesome view of the entire town. They could easily see their school from there as well.

They would have been there faster if only Clawd would've gotten ready in time. Was he forgetting his underwear, or maybe he forgot to put on his cologne. Either way, Draculaura was losing his patience.

"It's already been five minutes!" Draculaura sighed. "I'm really dyin' here!"

"Okay, I'm done!" Clawd exclaimed behind the door.

"About time." She sighed again.

And as his bedroom door opened, Draculaura's jaw dropped immediately off his hinges as she saw a casual-dressed Clawd in a crisp dark-blue tuxedo. He was by far the most handsome wolf she had ever seen. There was not one flaw in him that he couldn't fix. Draculaura on the other hand, looked quite as lovely. Her hair had undid herself, making it very long instead of putting it in ponytails, and was decked in a skintight pink dress with such silk stockings. Draculaura looked like one total vixen, which left Clawd speechless as well.

"Wow," Draculaura blushed. "You look totes beautiful!"

"No prob," Clawd chuckled. "You look feisty yourself."

"Aw, thanks!" She squealed happily. "Shall we go?"

"Sure, I got a huge surprise for ya waiting outside." Clawd smirked.

"Ooh, what is it?" Draculaura gasped.

"I can't tell ya, because that'll ruin the surprise." He smirked again as he and Draculaura left the house.

But as they left the house, Draculaura looked surprised and stunned at the surprise that was standing in the driveway:

An 11-feet limo.

And it was pink, one of Draculaura's favorite colors. When she saw that huge pink limo in her very eyes, she freaked out like crazy.

"OHMIGOTH!" She squealed. "A pink limo? And it's all for us? Oh, you shouldn't have, Clawd! This is amazing!"

"For you, miss." Clawd smiled, holding the limo door for her.

Blushing yet again, Draculaura got inside the limo. The inside of the limo looked so amazing, it nearly looked so much like a mini-nightclub. She was really entranced by the neon lights, the romantic R&B music, and for the fact that it had a mini-bar for extra measure. This must have cost a fortune for sure. No one had a limo pricier than Clawd had until now.

As he got inside with his girlfriend, he gestured over at the mysterious limo driver to take off. Nodding back to Clawd, the driver started the limo and took off to its planned destination. It was bound to be quite a long drive there (basically around 25 minutes), but it was gonna be well worth it.

Knowing the drive was gonna be long, Draculaura nodded off on Clawd's shoulder in a dreamy way.

"Mmmmm, your fur's so warm." Draculaura gushed.

"Thanks," Clawd smirked. "I'm digging the perfume though. Cherry vanilla, huh?"

"It's the best!" She nodded. "I can hardly get enough of it."

"Me too." He smirked a little slyly.

But out of nowhere, Clawd decided to surprise Draculaura with a kiss. That kiss felt as warm as the fur Draculaura was resting on. It had quite a chocolate fudge flavor, which was awesome since Draculaura had a deep craving for chocolate. Draculaura was a bit stunned when he laid out that kiss on her.

She didn't expect that to happen, that's for sure.

"Whoa," Draculaura gasped. "That was amazing."

"Not as amazing as this is." He smirked again.

But before he could even make a move on her, Draculaura had second thoughts about this.

"I'm not sure about this, Clawd." She sighed. "I mean, did you at least bring something with you?"

"You mean this?" Clawd smiled as he pulled out a pink condom.

The condom had a very deep cherry flavor for sure, which was quite tasty and soft for it's texture.

"Oh good, that means I won't have to worry about getting knocked up." Draculaura sighed in relief.

"Nah," Clawd smirked. "Enough of the talking between us. Come to Clawd, baby."

"Oooh, you know I will..." Draculaura smirked as he crawled to him.

They kissed yet again, but this time, the feeling was very passionate between the two. She began cocking her head to the side so she could feel Clawd's kiss deepen. And she wanted him to dominate her. She was overpowered by his slippery tongue thrusting inside her mouth, emitting a very passionate moan. Clawd was by far, the better kisser of the Wolf clan. And Draculaura could see why because of this.

While Clawd was busy pulling down the straps of her dress, Draculaura's hand reached down his bulge, feeling every ounce of his manhood. She often imagined what his so-called 'Little Clawd' looked like. Draculaura often bet that he was big, hard and strong, just like the way she'd ever imagined. As she started rubbing that bulge one at a time, Clawd let out a heavy shudder. Draculaura had such a tender, yet strong grip. She was making him so hard and erect, Clawd had the urge to break out his pants.

Luckily for her, Clawd slowly unbuckled his pants and sent them rolling down his legs. For the first time, Draculaura marveled at the size of his erection. It was everything she dreamed about. It was big, hard, strong, and throbbing at around 10 inches. It was driving her crazy, just to wrap those lips around his big tightening cock.

"Mmmmm, I'm gonna love this." She sighed.

Grabbing onto his shaft, Draculaura slowly managed to wrap those lips around the base of his cock. And then, she went down on just about nine inches of his 10-footer. She let out a moan while slowly taking her time to enjoy the full taste of his erection. Nice and gently, she slid up and down, wrapping her entire spit all around the blood-veined rim. He was so round like a sausage that his rod was splitting Draculaura apart. But she didn't care as long as she was enjoying having that hard, bulbous manhood around her mouth. Just to tickle him, Draculaura ended up wobbling his tongue around the entire tip.

Clawd took in a very large moan, feeling his little man moisten and glistening thanks to her entire tongue. She kept on bobbing back and forth, just to make his moans increase in size. And she was doing a very good job at making Clawd lose himself in the process. Just to keep him going, she also took the time to shaft Clawd while sucking on him like a tasty lollipop. The faster she went, the harder Clawd had to cling to the seats. He clung so hard, he was nearly inches away from ripping the padding. He knew he was about to break.

And now he was.

"Oh man, OH MAN, I THINK I'M..." Clawd moaned before he howled, "AHHHHWOOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly, a jolt of cum squirted out of him, blasting Draculaura right around her forehead and all the way down to her chin. Noticing this firsthand, Draculaura managed to get a taste of it. It tasted a bit lemony to be exact, but otherwise, it wasn't that bad (I know, I can be quite a sick freak). As Clawd tried to catch his breath, Draculaura looked up at him with yet another smirk.

"So, how was that for you?" She smiled.

"Oh baby, that was crazy." Clawd panted while smiling back.

"Hmmm, not as crazy as this gonna be." Draculaura said as she unwrapped the condom out.

She placefully managed to place the condom around the tip of his head and sent it rolling down on his 10 inches. The placement felt very snuggly and very warm from Clawd's point of view. I wonder what he would imagine with Draculaura riding him.

As soon as she got on his lap, Clawd stopped her.

"Hey, wait a minute," He replied. "Aren't you gonna take your underwear off."

Somehow, Draculaura chuckled hearing this.

"You're silly," She smirked. "I forgot to tell you I didn't wear any underwear on this date!"

Clawd's eyes suddenly bulged at that fact. I guess it was easier said than done on his mind.

With all those facts gone, Draculaura positioned his naked rear around Clawd's rim. As she squatted down on his ten inches, Draculaura hissed and moaned heavily as she fit every inch inside her clit. With his hands around his rear, Draculaura started shifting his hips, rocking her body back and forth like a rocking chair. The feeling of his cock thrusting right inside her was orgasmic. Sure it was painful since her rear was hurting from all this rocking, but nevertheless, it felt so good. They even enjoyed the nice slippery sound that went along with the hip-rocking. It was nearly like washing a glass.

While she was still riding him, Clawd managed to get a hold of her breasts. He admired those C-cupped babies that was scrunched up by her sleek pink dress together. He gave them a nice fresh squeeze, which made Draculaura yelp a little. But she couldn't help but find his grip enticing. He was scrunching them over and over again, massaging them and squeezing them to his intent. Driving her crazy, she popped them out for him to see. It was a marvelous sight for Clawd to see, having her shapely breasts flopping up and down every time she rode him. The harder she was riding him, the faster they flopped. Clawd felt like a happy wolf for sure.

But the fun soon grew dull as Clawd decided to take charge. Suddenly, Clawd decided to turn Draculaura over. This time, she was on the bottom and Clawd was on the top. And that's the way he liked it.

Not taking any rest, Clawd pressed his hips towards her, thrusting himself right away. One by one, Clawd's erected bulge blasted her groin with repeatedly explosive firepower. And he wasn't stopping at the least. Draculaura began hanging on to his fur in total control, being turned on by his fast thrusting. The pace really started to pick up from here. At first, it went nice and slow, but it definitely went fast and rough, which was enough to drain Draculaura out of her energy.

Screaming and moaning for his life, Draculaura clenched onto his buttocks, which forced him to penetrate him much deeper. It was so nearly deep that the tip of his cock was one step closer to reaching her womb. As hurtful as it sounds, Draculaura didn't care the slightest. Heck, she didn't even care if she didn't sit right after this. She wanted it bad, and she wanted it hard. Which is what she already got. She now felt him going deeper inside her every time she would clench onto his ass. He had the hottest booty there ever was out of most of the men at Monster High, no doubt about it. By then, Draculaura was grabbing onto them cheeks so deep, one of her clip on nails got attached to his fur.

As fast as the thrusting grew, Clawd grew a little tired, so he stopped for a minute. But Draculaura wasn't finished yet. Despite being drained out a little, he tapped him on the arm.

"C-clawd..." She panted.

"Yes, Draculaura?" He panted back.

After wiping off a bit of sweat, he told them the next words that would catch his interest:

"Fuck my ass. Fuck it like a dog..."

Hearing this, Clawd smirked as he began to put him inside her once more. But before he could though, Draculaura stopped him once more.

"And lose the condom as well." She insisted.

Clawd, on the other hand, tried to reason. "But I thought you wanted to-"

"I grew tired of the favor." Draculaura smirked. "I _really_ do want to feel you."

"Well, if you insist." He smirked as he threw the condom away.

After that, he carefully placed the tip of his cock around her hips. With another deep breath, Clawd thrusted every ounce of him inside her. Grabbing onto her hips, he thrusted back and forth in a hefty pace. Clawd had never imagined how tight Draculaura was. She was so tight, that Clawd was just inches away from losing it and howling in a very gigantic way. But it wasn't time for him to reach his climax yet. He needed to hang in there with all of those hard thrustings. With all of those thrustings, Draculaura's ass looked redder than crimson blood.

Clawd began to go faster and faster, which led Draculaura to cling onto the seat cushions as well. Draculaura really hated the fact that she wouldn't sit right for a while, but it was gonna be well worth it. Her moans were increasing so much that the limo driver at the front could really hear them. It was almost like music to his ears. Clawd really began to sweat bullets hard. With his hips gyrating at a furious pace, his body felt like it was on fire (not literally). He felt something shake. He felt something tingle. And in a imminent moment, he was about to burst. So she clenched onto her hips and fired away.

"I'm gonna... I'M GONNA!"

With one last thud, he let out one wild howl!

" _AWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!_ "

Like a fire hydrant, Clawd began blasting out long streams of cum, filling Draculaura like a juicy donut. She felt every part of him inject her non-stop. Her body had blushed, due to the incredible sensation between their loins. A little part of him even leaked out of her light pink hips, making her drip. It was so satisfying and yet, it felt soooooooo good.

Realizing that the limo had came to a stop, Draculaura and Clawd took in a sigh, reeling in their first time.

"Wow," Draculaura sighed. "That was sooooo totes amazing!"

"Totally." Clawd nodded.

"I've never been fucked like that before in my life," She smirked. "And it was my first time."

"You said it." Clawd nodded.

Clawd suddenly looked out the window to realize they arrived at the destination. That fancy Greek restaurant known as Trez Gorgon. Waiting for them outside was their good friends Frankie Stein and Neighthan Rot, who were standing in the entrance way. Noticing this firsthand, it was finally time to go.

"Shall we redress?" He said to Draculaura.

"Let's." She nodded.

After redressing a little, both Clawd and Draculaura stepped out of the limo to join Frankie and Neighthan.

"Clawd, Draculaura, you came!" Frankie exclaimed.

"Yeah, it look us a little longer than we thought, but we made it!" Draculaura replied to his friend.

Neighthan, on the other hand, realized Clawd was panting. Obviously, he was a little worn out from his session with the feisty Draculaura.

"Hey dude, you feeling alright?" He smirked.

"Yeah, just had a little exercise while coming here." Clawd smirked, not even telling him what happened in the limo. "Ready to eat?"

"You know it!" Neighthan exclaimed as the foursome went inside the extravagant restaurant.

Deep down, this was definitely one experience Clawd and Draculaura will want to tell their kids someday. Even if it all took place inside a limousine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care what anyone says, Clawd is the man. He's like the Roman Reigns of Monster High. And you call can believe that. Looks like Draculaura had second thoughts about the condom thing for sure.


	8. Venus McFlytrap and Jackson Jekyll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything associated with Monster High or any of its characters. Monster High and its characters are owned by Mattel. A little notice for all of you is that everyone of these characters will be 18 years old. Anyway, enjoy! ;D

Jackson Jekyll groaned as the alarm clock went off, proving to be yet another tired and lonesome day for the nerd.

He honestly hoped that the weekend would just get here already. At least for the weekends, he would invite a couple a friends, namely Deuce, Clawd and sometimes Heath (if that was if he hadn't hit on Abbey yet) to watch scary movies, have a couple of cold Coca Col-AH's, play some fighting video games, or if Jackson's parents weren't around, Heath would sneak in some porn for the mansters to watch without anyone watching. It was pure luck that they didn't even get caught yet, go figure. Now that would sound like an awesome weekend.

But alas, it was Frightday, which meant another day of excruciating school work down at the halls Monster High. Thankfully, it was the last day of the week, which meant after this day, meant a lot of free time. After doing the usual things like eating breakfast, taking a shower, brushing his teeth and opening up with mouthwash, Jackson decided to close out his little preparation with a splash of some of that cologne. However, there was only one problem.

He was already out thanks to Heath hogging all of that Hex body spray.

Groaning in disappointment, Jackson looked around for some kind of cologne to wear for today. After seconds of searching, he found the only thing that was worth smelling: A bottle of strawberry rose perfume. As if things didn't get worse for Jackson, now he has the fear of every male around Monster High laughing at him all because he decided to smell like a girl today.

Taking a risky chance, Jackson put it on and decided to head out for the door, but not without leaving his man-eating plant Sir Leafington behind. Truth be told, it was actually a birthday present given to him on his 18th birthday by one of his classmates, Venus McFlytrap. The beautiful eco-punk nature enthusiast decided to give him a best friend just in case if no one wanted to hang out with Jackson, or if Jackson was somehow lonely. The nerd was taken back by this gift, giving Venus a lot of thanks. Because of her, Jackson and Sir Leafington had grown unseparated since. It had been only five months and so far, they were stronger than ever.

With Sir Leafington by his side, Jackson became less stressful today. He managed to get through all seven of his classes for today, which finally led to him having to head over to the school's Environmental Club, led by Venus herself. Frankie Stein, Jane Boolittle and Gilda Goldstag also came in with their respective plants as well outside. So as soon as they got their plants prepared, Venus appeared before them.

"Okay everyone, welcome to today's meeting of Monster High's Environmenal Club," Venus replied. "How's everyone going so far?"

"Just all fine and dandy," Frankie rolled his eyes. "Heath nearly lit my plant on fire after trying to flip over a creepateria table."

"Yeah, I have no idea what's wrong with him." Venus said while shaking her head and agreeing with Frankie. "Well, anyway, today we're gonna talk about types of plant foods, and see which ones are right for your lovable man-eating plant to eat and which one's to avoid. Before we begin, we need to make a roll call to see who's here. Jackson Jekyll?"

"Here." Jackson said, raising his hand.

"Frankie Stein?"

"Here." Frankie said, raising her hand.

"Jane Boolittle?"

"Right here." Jane replied.

"Aaaaaand Gilda Goldstag?"

"Here as always!" Gilda exclaimed, therefore ending the roll call.

"All right, I guess that's it then." Venus said, putting away the clipboard for now.

After that, she picked up what seemed to be two big bags of plant food, each of it's different kind. The other was synthetic and the other was natural organic.

"Okay, now we got that roll call out of the way, it's time for us to talk about types of plant food." Venus added. "Let's first start off with this baby beside me, the-"

Suddenly, Venus was cut off by the strange fruity smell that Jackson was somehow wearing all day.

"Um, Jackson?" asked Venus.

"Yeah?" replied Jackson.

"May I ask why you're wearing Strawberry Rose Perfume?" Venus asked again, but this time with curiosity.

"Heath used up all my cologne so I had to wear something out of my mom's." He responded. "I swear, I need some kind of mini-safe to where he won't get near my cologne."

"Yeah, you might need to remember that next time." Venus reassured him. "Anyway, as I was saying, we're starting off with the synthetic plant food. They are materials that are manufactured chemically as opposed to found ready made in nature. In general, synthetic plant foods fall into one of two categories: The water soluble plant foods and... controlled release... plant foods..."

Out of nowhere, Venus was suddenly losing the volume of her voice due to that musky combined strawberry/rose smell of Jackson's. It was almost like she was having trouble forming very long words and sentences. Whenever she was starting to speak, that smell would reach to her nose, making her kind of tingly all around the lower body. Despite this little struggle, venus continued her explanation.

"First off, we got the water soluble plant foods," She continued while trying to struggle out with the words. "They completely dissolve in water and... release their nutrients immediately... thereafter. They are ideal when you need a quick solution... to a problem and for nursery growers who have a drip... irrigation system..."

Venus couldn't help but gulp in response to that smell. Just the feeling of that strawberry perfume all around him was enough to give Venus very enticing urges that even she didn't even have. With that one single whiff, the eco-rebel felt her tongue bite out of control in a pleasing way. Why oh why did he have to smell that good in the first place.

There was no way she could control her hormones any longer from the adorable nerd standing before her right now. There was something that she needed to do just to relieve this kind of tension.

"Jackson, can you come with me?" She asked him.

"Um, why so?" He raised his eyebrow.

"We need to get more plant food for the... club." Venus said, lying under her breath.

"But you got more than you need." Jackson replied, checking out the two plant food bags that were already in the table.

"That's why we need more just in case if the other bags go bad." She responded right before the nature lover turned to Frankie, "Frankie, can you take charge here and teach for a while?"

"Sure, no problem." Frankie nodded, volunteering for the group.

With Frankie in charge, Venus took Jackson's hand and headed inside to the warm mesmerizing hallways. Jackson started sweating like a cooked pig turned well-done on his stomach, obviously because of how warm and enticing Venus's grip around her hand was. Her touch was the most sweetest feelings Jackson had ever felt. It was so soft, so sweet and so precious to the fact that all of his sweating even caused Jackson to blush in extra effect. And believe it or not, it actually resulted in a cute smile. Even though he wasn't currently showing it due to all of the curiosity and all the nervousness on the outside, he felt a very fuzzy sensation growing inside him.

After nearly blushing for a full 10 minutes, Venus and Jackson headed straight inside a big empty hallway to where she'd found the catacombs.

"Um, where are we going?" Jackson asked her.

"Down at the catacombs, that's where they keep the extra bags of plant food." Venus told him as she opened the doorknob.

As soon as Jackson had made his way inside, Venus ended up locking the door for some weird reason.

Trying not to get a case of the shudders, Venus took the nerd's hand and headed downstairs, hoping that Jackson wouldn't literally fall and trip on the way down, leaving in some unnerving broken bones. Good thing Venus's grip around his hand was hard enough to keep the nerd attached for a while. They took one step at a time and one step at a time they did. They managed to make it all the way down to where a blue light was lit around the entire place. It was lit very small, but it provided enough glow for Jackson to see.

"Okay, so we're here." Jackson added, "So where's the extra pla-"

Jackson would not finish what he would say.

Instead, he found his own back to the wall and found his lips being trapped with Venus's! This was shocking to Jackson, knowing that he didn't see this shocking gesture coming. The nerd found his oxygen being riddened by her strawberry-scented lips. It was quite apparent that Jackson's womanly scent had drove Venus to her breaking point. Jackson was trying to figure out what was going on, but the pressure involving Venus's kiss was making the nerd a little lightheaded than usual.

After only 15 seconds, Venus finally separated from Jackson, leaving her tongue bit in a pleasing manner. Plus, it left Jackson a bit stunned.

"Venus, why did you-?" The nerd replied out of shock.

"I'm sorry, it's just that..." Venus said, losing her voice from this moment.

"It's just what?" Jackson asked curiously. "Why on earth did you kiss me like that?"

"It's just that... whenever I smell strawberries and roses combined, my hormones start to have... urges like I've never had before." Venus said, feeling her entire face blush lustfully. "The aroma forces my body to undergo some... changes. And sometimes, those changes coming inside my body makes me act a little... horny."

As the hormones infested all around Venus, the nature-lover took off her vest while she was still talking. This forced Jackson to raise his eyebrow in an odd, strange fashion.

"Ummm, Venus?" asked the Nerd.

"Don't talk..." She whispered, putting her finger to his lips. "Just hear me out."

Caught in her seductive gaze, Venus then went over to Jackson's ear and whispered something that made his tense heart beat:

**_"I want you..."_ **

"Whoa whoa, what?" Jackson gasped. "Venus, I don't know what the heck's going on with you?"

"But Jackson, I can't help it if I have needs..." Venus said while she put her hands on Jackson's entire chest.

"I appreciate that you care about me and all, but I simply can't use you like this." Jackson replied, passing up the nature lover's offer.

Unfortunately for him, Venus wasn't letting him go real easily.

Before he could even think about leaving, Venus ended up caressing the nerd's soft enduring face. It felt so warm and mesmerizing around her leafy green hands. With Jackson caught in Venus's gaze, she decided to work her manipulative powers by pollinating him around his eyes.

"You don't understand," She replied seductively. "I want you bad. I want your body. I want you inside me. I want you to give it to me bad. Give it to me rough and nasty until you don't have enough stamina left in you. Will you satisfy my needs...?"

Jackson tried so hard to resist her needs.

No matter how much he would struggle, no matter how much he would fight back, no matter how much Jackson needed the urge to say 'no', the seductive energy and waves that Venus's eyes were flashing at him just proved to be too strong for the nerd at the end. There was obviously nothing he could do to fight back from this. So Jackson gave into Venus's spell and gave up.

"Yes, Venus, I'll satisfy you..." He said in a whispering sigh.

"That's all I needed to hear..." Venus whispered back before kissing Jackson once again.

But this time, the kiss was more than passionate and controlling, which forced Jackson to wrap his arms around the pink-green-haired beauty in a pressuring embrace. She managed to make Jackson moan in an orgasmic way when she slipped her tongue deep inside his mouth. Her tongue was the warmest and wettest that the nerd ever tasted in quite a while. It was a little ticklish with a hint of delicious strawberry flowing through his teeth and gums in total adrenaline. The kiss went to greater lengths of passion as Jackson led his hand down Venus's curvaceous ass, which was covered by her small black skirt and her tight pink/black checker board jeans. He soon managed to get a grab, making Venus smile naughtily in pleasure.

The nature lover decided to steam things up by grabbing the ends of her tight eco-punk t-shirt and stripping him off, leaving Venus in a pink lacy D-cup bra. Jackson couldn't help but be left speechless at her breast size, which stood somewhere around 35 DD. Venus never looked so incredible stacked like this. The nerd was staring literally up close at those ripe luscious babies with incredible temptation. Liking the look around Jackson's face, Venus decided to let him dominate her a little while.

"That's right, grab them..." Venus commanded him, "Lick them anyway you want..."

Getting her approval, Jackson reached up her chest and gave her bra-covered breasts a tight squeeze. The green-skinned vixen squealed and cooed in pleasure, seeing those strong hands of his scrunch and massage every part of her mountainous orbs. A wide smile was formed around Jackson's face, pressing those breasts of hers inbetween each other. He was having much fun with those babies, it was almost like playing an addictive video game come to real life and he was getting the highest score. With his hands unclean, he let down the bra flaps, now making her big engorging chest bare for Jackson to see. He scrunched Venus's entire breasts up and decided to greet her with a satiable lick around the right. A lusting squee appeared across Venus's face, seeing the adorkable nerd dominate her chest with his entire tongue and hands. For Jackson, this was too much fun for him to handle. It was almost like playing an addictive video game and that he wouldn't put down the controller after playing for so long. While Jackson was playing around with her shapely green breasts, Venus's hand reached down to the bulge Jackson was packing inside his pants. Right now, imaginations ran wild around the nature lover, thinking what kind of size that Jackson must be inside those trousers of his.

After her nipples were fully erect, Venus decided to get on her knees and unbuckle Jackson's belt carefully. After throwing away the belt, Venus went right for the zipper, zipping them down to his legs. The ecopunk had gazed in amazement, seeing the nerd's hard throbbing member right up close to her face. It had stood at an unbelievable ten inches, throbbing uncontrollably much to Venus's smiling expense. Oh, the things she was gonna do with that hard, pulsating cock that even she couldn't imagine.

She immediately licked up his erection before swirling her tongue up the head of his phallus. That feeling brought quite a tingly sensation to Jackson, whose toes were dangerously this close to curling on impact. After teasting the tip with her tongue, Venus charged onto him immediately, taking in all ten inches of his strong meaty goodness in her mouth. The feisty nature lover was turned on by his incredible aftertaste again, feeling another rush of strawberries and roses around her entire mouth. A taste like that forced her to suck him a little bit longer, pacing her head back and forth in a nice and smooth motion. To step this up a bit further, Venus used her other hand to caress the nerd's sack, groping and massaging him just to make him literally jump out of his shoes in impact. This finally made Jackson's toes curl in complete pleasure as a result of being aroused by her tongue and soft leafy hands combined. Heck, Jackson was even quite surprised when he didn't even feel Venus's own teeth scratch his blood-veined member in return. But the ecopunk knew very well not to bite.

"Ohhh, Venus..." The geek grunted in lust.

Feeling that she was going a little bit slow, Jackson managed to grasp his hair lightly and thrust into her mouth, even forcing Venus to get a little deepthroat in return. He gyrated his hips all around her face, leaving her little less breathing room with his juicy nerdy manmeat stuffed inside her mouth constantly. Grunting heavily, Jackson started pushing in and out harder, forcing Venus to choke a little bit on his little friend. When the time finally came, he separated from her a little so that Venus could catch her breath and see the hot wet strawberry-scented saliva that was oozing down on his entire erection. Venus was quite proud of the work she pulled on him, truth be told. So she started sucking on him again, only this time, it was nearly twice as fast. By then, a ooze of pre-cum started popping out of his tip, forcing her to lick all around the head nonstop until Jackson lost himself in sexual mentality. She spun and charged around the rim faster for a good twenty-five seconds until Venus felt a little shaking go all around the nerd. It was now clear that Jackson was now heading into a big climax.

"I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" Jackson screamed.

With one big thrust, Venus muffled out a huge moan and blush, experiencing a huge release happening all throughout her mouth. She had now engulped a case of Jackson's entire seed, gulping up every stream one at a time until the nerd was milked dry to the core. He was experiencing so much pressure around his lower legs that she had to yank a little of Venus's precious pink-green hair in intense retaliation. The feeling of his seed being dranken around the nature beauty's tongue was making Jackson's heart beat out of his chest with a huge bulging pound.

After he drank all of him up, Venus got up on her own two feet and stared up to the nerd with more lust in her eyes. There was something about her bluish-green eyes that spelled intrigue and forbidden passion all around it. Those were the two unique traits that Jackson found in a very beautiful ghoul. And now, he was experiencing it first hand in an erotic overtone.

"Mmmmm, you taste very good..." smirked Venus.

"I'm really glad you like it..." Jackson smirked back.

"Stand still, okay?" She whispered.

"Okay..." He whispered back while Venus went over to one of the wall ledges.

Just to catch his interest even more, the ecopunk managed to bend over to him, showing Jackson those curvaceous skirt-covered hips. The nerd stared at that fine ass for a good while now, watching it get teased and spanked by Venus herself. He must wonder what he was thinking staring at a bent-over Venus like that. I mean, there was absolutely no helping him from those unbelievable urges that Jackson was getting from those uncontrollable hands. That is, if Venus wanted him too, which she already asked him about now.

"Jackson, this skirt and pants are making me a little tight," Venus replied. "Mind stripping them off for me so I can let my whole body breathe..?"

"I would sooooo love that." Jackson nodded as he came to her.

The nerd smiled gleefully as he got her hands on both her skirt and tight multi-colored pants. With ease, he sent both her lower body down to her legs, forcing Jackson to bend up and see her tight bare green ass for the first time. So tight, so curvy, so big and so bangable for Jackson to get a little hard as a result. He just couldn't wait for him to see how warm and hot Venus was with his little friend wrapped and cuddle right inside her. Luckily, he didn't have to wait.

Jackson immediately positioned his wet tip around her tight pink pussylips and pushed in gently, forcing out a hiss from the leafy beauty. Venus found herself clinging to the ledge tightly as one by one, she felt her walls being charged and rammed by all ten inches of pure Jackson. The feeling hurt a bit for Venus, to be honest. Jackson was so big and hung that she experienced quite a sore, brutal feeling around her lower legs. But she managed to hiss through the thrusts, now making this incredible feeling hurt less. Venus took in sweet gentle moans, flooded with thoughts of his hot wet meat charging through those leaked walls like a polished wrecking ball. Little did she know that the thrusts were starting to get faster and harder as ever, even coming this dangerously close to getting her vaginal cherry popped out of her. As her luscious ass took a total phallus-shaped beating at the hands of one Jackson Jekyll, the nerd surprised Venus with a horny, yet playful spank to her ass. That caused her rump to force a nice little jiggle for good measure. Not satisfied with a single spank, Jackson smacked her ass one again, now turning a bloodish shade of red. The ecopunk had felt her ass bulge up to a size thanks to Jackson's rough, violent and kinky-filled hands.

Feeling a little tired of this position, the nerd turned Venus right over and met his eyes with hers. The twosome then shared yet another passionate french kiss, feeling very warm than their loins combined. Just like she was getting dominated from behind, Jackson was dominating her with his long tongue, making Venus a little breathless.

"You like fucking my tight pussy...?" whispered Venus.

"I love it... I love it so good..." nodded the nerd.

As Venus wrapped her legs around Jackson's entire waist, the specs-wearing normie took a deep breath and thrusted upwards, forcing out a slightly huge moan from the ecopunk. She clenched even more tightly onto the ledges, hoping not to let go and fall off from this aerial missionary maneuver that Venus herself had been trapped in. His vertical thrusts was now getting more harder and more violent enough for her engorged chest to jiggle up and down in vibration. A sight like this made Jackson smirk high and wide like Invisi Billy peeping inside the ghoul's locker room unseen. With his tongue watering, Jackson reached down and decided to give her shapely green breasts another teasing lick. He was having such a delicious appetite from those babies, manipulating, controlling and dominating every chance he got with that hot sizzling tongue of his. The tingly feeling of his tongue once again dominating her breasts made Venus latch onto his hair tightly. The more longer he sucked on her brilliant tits mixed with his upward thrusts, the more tighter she was grasping around his dark brown hair. She was literally yanking on his hair so tight, it was coming close to getting ripped off of Jackson's scalp. Luckily, he wasn't even feeling it. In fact, the unbelievable sex drive he was possessing made the pain very invulnerable to Jackson.

Getting a little exhausted from all the fucking, Jackson had collapsed to the hard, yet soft floor taking Venus with him. He smirked yet again, knowing that the nerd himself found his lap now being straddled by a horny Venus. Jackson always wanted to know how much of a rider Venus was and now, he was finally getting the chance.

With his lap pinned to the floor, Venus started to gyrate her hips very slowly around his throbbing member, creating a little bit more of adrenaline around their parts. The feeling made Jackson a little bit ticklish, but once the gyrations were slowly yet surely starting to increase, the nerd started to feel a serious lusting look in his face. In fact, the feeling brought a lot more to his rough side that he was displaying for quite sometime. It now brought him in full control of the urges he'd been having thanks to Venus's erotic side. He looked up to Venus, who was now clawing deep at his sweater vest (which were still on by the way) and now started to pound away at his groin like a booming thunderclap.

"Ohhhh, fuck... OHHHH FUUUUUCK!" shouted the naturelover.

Jackson's throbbing erection was now being slammed down by her curvaceous ass tenfold, creating a little bit of leakage around the tip of his cock. He felt the tightness of her ass squeeze through his pink rim, bringing him vicious monster-like grunts that even he didn't know he was making himself. Venus had excellent kegel muscles, and she was using them to her advantage. With time passing by, Jackson could feel his pulsating phallus getting quite sore and tender due to the ecopunk's piledriven hips. This orgasmic pressure Jackson had been feeling was now making his plunging member shake.

His cock pulsated twice as hard, now feeling a little bit of jolts between his legs. Jackson knew sooner or later that he couldn't hold it in. It was clear that the unbelievable tightness due to Venus's vaginal walls was clearly doing the nerd in. Indicating that an explosion was soon underway, Jackson clung onto her bulbous leaf-colored ass tight as he could in order to keep himself control. With the sounds of their love loudly increasing all over the catacombs, it was finally time for the impossible.

"VENUS, I'M GONNA CUM...!" Jackson hissed loudly.

"YES, THAT'S IT!" She moaned. "POLLINATE ME!"

Performing one last hip slam, Venus moaned with a shouting cry, throwing her head back in unstoppable force as she experienced his full release. Gallons and gallons of his sprayed cum were now pollinating her entire pink textures and all the way up to her entire womb, filling Venus up like a hot plastic hot water bottle. It was silky, wet and white as an entire dove's skin would be, dripping down around her slit and straight down to his dock in the most satisfied unclean fashion there ever was.

The uncontrollable smell of strawberries, roses and smell all surrounded the entire catacombs in a very tangy aftertaste. Knowing her whole body was spent from that wonderful experience, Venus slumped her entire head around Jackson's chest, acting like some sort of pillow of sorts.

"Jackson... you were such a stud." Venus said between breaths.

"No kidding," Jackson nodded. "I never felt something like this since well... ever."

"Mmmm, I'm glad I made it special for you, stud..." Venus said, whispering to Jackson in a naughty way. "We should do this again. You and me at my place when my parents arent home? You can bring that strawberry rose scent with you if you want. That stuff made me soooooo horny..."

"I'll definitely consider it." Jackson nodded before laying out one last kiss to Venus.

"So, you wanna head back to the club?" asked Venus.

"Totally." The nerd nodded.

As soon as they got off each other, both Jackson and Venus redressed themselves and headed upstairs, rejoining Frankie and others for the club's lesson on plant foods. From the wild time Jackson had with Venus down at the catacombs, maybe he wouldn't mind wearing some Strawberry Rose perfume every now and often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, you don't know how bad I waited to get this off of hiatus now. Sorry it took me forever, but I hope deep down it was worth waiting for after all this time. So rejoice everyone, because the self-proclaimed "King of Hot Monster High Lemons" is back in black! That's right, I'm Baaaaack In Blaaaaaaack. Yeah, I know, it's an AC/DC reference. So what? I'm a huge fan of them.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll all love this because both Porter Geiss and Spectra Vondergeist are up next! What will I have planned for them? Make sure you leave a feedback, read, review, and go craaaaaaaazy! Woooooo!


End file.
